The Anime Games
by allison-emerson
Summary: 24 characters from 12 different animes find themselves stuck on an island with only one goal: be the last one standing. Hunger Games/Anime Crossover. Rated M for extreme violence. Read at your own risk. go to allison-emerson on dA for the full cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dear Lord Phantomhive,  
Thank you very much for the work you have done for me. In return, I will send you to a lush vacation resort in a place away from England. The location will not be revealed, however, until you arrive, so as to keep it a surprise. A carriage will come for you tomorrow morning. There is no need to bring anything but your butler, Sebastian. Have fun and good luck!  
Sincerely,  
Queen Victoria_

Ciel eyed the letter thoughtfully. "Why would the Queen wish me good luck on a vacation?"

* * *

"I wonder why he wants us two and not our partners?" Tsubaki wondered aloud as she stood in front of the great red door next to Death the Kid.

"Yes, it's weird that we're separated from them," Kid answered. Then he knocked on Lord Death's door and pushed it open. They entered, and, finding the room vacant, rubbed 42-42-564 onto Death's mirror.

"Hiya!" Lord Death said as he appeared in the mirror.

"Father, you sent for us?" Kid inquired.

"Yes I did! I have a special mission for the both of you. And don't worry about your unsynched wavelengths because soul resonance is unnecessary in this task."

Kid and Tsubaki listened with curiosity.

"Your presence was requested on a hidden property somewhere far beyond Death City. I want you two to go there and hang out, see what's going on. They requested the both of you specifically, and I find that odd."

"Do you think they're up to something?" Tsubaki asked. "But what if Kid and I can't work together-"

"You are both very good students. I am sure you can handle it," Death said confidently. "Be at the train station at 9 o'clock sharp. Bye bye now!" Lord Death said, waving as the image in the mirror dimmed.

"Why couldn't it have been 8?" Kid sighed.

* * *

The Vocaloids jumped in surprise as Hatsune Miku burst through the front door of Luka's house with an enormous grin spread across her face.

"I'm finally here!" she exclaimed happily. "And guess what? One of my fans won a free vacation to a tropical island, and they gave it to me!" She exclaimed, not allowing time for any guesses.

"That's great!" Luka said with a smile.

"That's not all! I get to bring a friend!" Miku announced enthusiastically.

The Vocaloids present-Kaito, Meiko, Teto, Rin, Len, and Luka-glanced at each other. Finally, Rin asked, "So who are you taking with you, Miku?"

"Good question," Miku answered, thinking. Then she simply pointed at Kaito.

"Me?" Kaito said in surpise.

"Eenie, meanie, minie, mo," Miku chanted, moving her finger across the group. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother says to pick the very best one and you are it! Okay, Len is coming with me!"

"Really?" Len exclaimed, beaming. Then he glanced at the rest of them uncomfortably.

"That's fair," Rin assured him. "Have fun, you two!"

"Alright!" Miku said. "Len, we've got a train to catch at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Britain's phone rang at about two o'clock in the morning, waking him from a nice scone-related dream. He slapped his hand on his cell phone and put it to his ear. "'ello."

"Dude! Britain! I have totally rockin' news for ya, bro!"

"America!" Britain hissed angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is over here?"

"I dunno, like two in the morning or something," came the answer. "But dude seriously listen! My boss wants me to take you on vaca with me! Sound cool or what?"

"That's not _cool _at all."

"Awesome! Meet me at my place at 9 o'clock A.M. my time, tomorrow, 'kay? See ya!"

"Wait, I don't-" Britain started, but America already hung up.

The Englishman stared at his phone for a minute. Then, he muttered, "Bloody hell..." and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Look at this," Light Yagami said to Ryuk. He held up the newly opened letter so his shinigami friend could see.

"What's that?" Ryuk asked, too lazy to read it.

"It looks like we've been invited to a secluded vacation spot by an anonymous host... No, we're required to come."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I suppose so... And you're coming with me. The letter was addressed to both of us."

"Really? Let me see." Ryuk peered over Light's shoulder to examine the letter. Sure enough, it was addressed to "Light Yagami and Ryuk Shinigami."

"This person knows who you are," Light said to Ryuk interestedly. "I'd like to meet the host and see what this is about. Looks like we'll be catching a train at 9 o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

Korra looked happier than usual when she came into the gym, where Mako and Bolin were already training.

"Hey Korra. Why so smiley?" Bolin asked when he saw her.

"I was invited to go to a vacation spot in on a 'newly explored' island! And Tenzin is letting me go! _And_I'm allowed to bring one person!" Korra explained excitedly.

"Sweet! I knew inviting you to the team would be worth it!" Bolin said happily. "So, what should I pack?"

"Slow down, Bolin. I'm not sure who I want to bring, so you and Mako can have a mini probending match to decide the matter!"

"You want us to _fight_for a vacation with you? I'll pass," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I win by default!" Bolin declared.

"It's settled! Mako's coming with me!" Korra grinned. Both bending brothers' jaws dropped open in surprise.

"But I-"

"I don't want-"

"We have a special cab to catch at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, Mako. Don't be late!" She smirked annoyingly and left, leaving Mako and Bolin staring after her.

* * *

Ayano was stubbornly waiting in the garden of the Fire House for Kazama's arrival. Ren had grown tired and went to bed long ago, and now the moon was high. And Ayano did not budge.

Finally, Kazuma landed in the garden in front of her, bright blue eyes fading to brown. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you, idiot!" Ayano snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Places," Kazuma said with a shrug.

Ayano clenched her fists, but then uncharacteristically sighed and relaxed. "Look," she said, "I'm going on a trip. A vacation, actually. I want you to come."

"When, tomorrow?" Kazuma asked, and when she nodded, he said, "Well, I have some plans..."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Ayano said, crossing her arms.

Kazuma laughed. "I hate it when you get like this. Fine, I'll come."

Ayano smiled. "Be ready to travel at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.

* * *

Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum was ecstatic to find in his mailbox a letter requesting his presence at "the greatest tournament of all time." The letter said that champions from all over the world were attending, and the tournament included a fine vacation spot on a tropical island.

The only problem with the invitation was that he was only allowed to bring one Pokémon with him. However, his choice was a no-brainer.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow, Pikachu? We have to get going at 9 o'clock!"

* * *

"Cecily. Lisa and I are going on a short trip tomorrow," Luke said as he, Cecily, Lisa, and Aria ate dinner.

"Where are you going?" Cecily asked.

"We're going to some newly explored island," Lisa explained. "It's more of a vacation, actually."

"Oh! Can I come? Please?" Cecily pleaded, somewhat upset that she had been excluded from the plans until now.

"Sorry. Only two people can come," Luke said. "The invitation said so."

"I can stay home," Lisa said. "I don't really want to go," she added more quietly.

"Lisa, we're required to go," Luke told her.

"No, _you're _required to go, Luke. The second person is your choice."

Luke raised his hands in defeat. "Looks like you're coming with me, Cecily. Be ready early tomorrow morning."

"Yes!" Cecily exclaimed, punching the air.

* * *

_Sakura,  
Great work on the mission today. You did especially well. You've earned a break, starting tomorrow at 9 A.M. Be at the dock and ready to sail then; you will be spending time at a private resort.  
-Sensei_

Sakura stared at the letter incomprehendingly. Was this real? Then, deciding (at least to hope) that it _was _real, Sakura jumped up and fisted the air, shouting "Yeah!"

Suddenly she became dead silent. Off in the distance she heard the voice of a certain blonde that drove her crazy mad.

"YAHOO! I'M GOING ON VACATION!"

"Naruto got the letter too?" Sakura growled, crumpling her own letter in a clenched fist.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Rangiku complained, stretching out on the sofa. "Even the weater is boring." She looked outside at the pouring rain and sighed.

"That isn't much of a problem," Toshiro noted, placing his Zanpakuto in its hilt, "Captain-Commander Yamamoto wants to see us."

Rangiku sat up. "For what?"

"I don't know. Something about sending us to the human world."

"For what, getting rid of more hollows? Finding potential Shinigamis?"

"He didn't say."

"Ooh! Maybe we can go shopping while we're there!"

Toshiro sighed. "Yes, now come on."

"You two are to scout an island in the human world. However, you may not bring your Zanpakuto," the captain said, handing them a sheet of paper with directions. "Be prepared to leave the Soul Society by 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Vacation!" Rangiku cheered, spinning in a circle.

* * *

The Ao Oni had grown quite bored after Hiroshi left his mansion. Now that he had escaped, he had most likey told everyone to stay away. The Ao Oni hadn't had a human snack in ages.

Abruptly, there was a knock at its old wooden door. The Oni perked up and waited for his next snack to come in. It never did. Instead, a slip of paper slid under the door.

_Great Ao Oni,  
You are cordially invited to join us in T. A. G. Please bring a friend._

The Ao Oni's awkward smile became wider.

"Hiroshi... Revenge..." it rumbled. Then it opened the front door, walked across the lawn to the gate, and cautiously stepped past the gate. The rules of its game were now violated. But that no longer mattered.

It was alive. And past the gate.

"Hiroshi... Revenge..."

The Ao Oni followed its prey's faint, transparent scent. It followed the scent all the way to Hiroshi's house. Then it politely rang Hiroshi's doorbell.

The student with gray hair, glasses, and a white scarf answered the door. He took one look at the Ao Oni and fainted.

The Ao Oni grabbed him by the scarf and walked off. It wished it could eat him right then and there, but that was not possible. It was no longer playing by the rules of that game. But there was a new game to be played.

"Hiroshi... Revenge..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I said it in the summary and I'll say it again. THERE IS EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE IN THIS FANFIC. If you cannot handle guts (literally) or death of loveable characters, stop reading now.**_

_**On a completely unrelated note - Is there a way to get ALL the animes used into the categories? I'm kinda new to this whole thing.**_

_**Now, if you're still reading, enjoy~**_** :)**

* * *

**TAG Chapter 1 **

The amount of traveling required to get to the vacation spot was beginning to bother Ciel. Already, the carriage had taken them far from his mansion to a train station; the train had taken them from the station to yet another carriage driver; that driver had then taken them from the train to a dock. From that dock, Ciel and Sebastian were to take a small boat to a port off the coast of England, where a high-class cruising ship would sail them to the vacation spot.

"We'd better get there soon," Ciel muttered as he and his butler boarded the small boat. "All this traveling is simply tedious."

"We're almost at the cruise ship, master," Sebastian answered. "Surely you can hold out until then. We will certainly find peace and quiet once we're aboard."

Unfortunately, when they landed at the port and boarded the final ship, there was no peace to be found. Nineteen other guests were on the deck, and a number of them were acting extremely rambunctious.

Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose the Queen did not say anything about _privacy_in her letter."

Meanwhile, Sebastian surveyed the scene. Most of the guests were mingling in only groups of two, such as him and his Young Master. It was most likely that the pairs were invited together, as well.

A few of the guests were especially noticeable. For instance, Sebastian took note of a boy with odd stripes in his hair, who was loudly praising the symmetry of the ship. His soul did not feel quite human to the butler, along with a girl with orange hair and another boy with white, spiky hair. Additionally, a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes had a soul that too felt a little more than human. _He has made a special contract as well_, Sebastian realized. _Although, his contract is different from that of the Young Master.  
_  
There were also guests that stood out simply because they were being rowdy. There were two blue-eyed blondes who were yelling and laughing annoyingly. In addition to them, a girl with long blue pigtails was talking a bit too excitedly to her short friend.

Finally, Sebastian took note of the only guest that seemed to be alone. He had reddish brown hair and eyes and appeared to be talking to himself. No... He_ wasn't _alone. Sebastian could make out the nearly invisible form of another person present, adding one more to the headcount. Again, this being was inhuman.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" an attendant called from a doorway that led into the deckhouse. "Please follow me for a presentation of your vacation spot: Mishiranu Isle." She then went into the deckhouse, expecting everyone else to follow. The group complied and was led down a fancy hallway into a richly decorated dining hall, with chandeliers that resisted the sway of the ship, carpets that felt softer than any other, and curtains that displayed intricate patterns. The guests received brochures from other servers at the entrance of the dining hall.

Once everyone was seated, the constant swaying feeling of the room confirmed the departure of the cruise ship. Waiters came and courteously offered everyone food and beverages, and shortly the lights dimmed and a projection appeared on the wall. The attendant that invited them into the room stood next to it and began to describe Mishiranu Isle and its wondrous attractions.

Abruptly, the entrance doors swung open and a boy with messy gray hair and thick glasses burst through, interrupting the presentation. He immediately slammed the doors shut again and leaned against them, obviously hiding from something. A moment later, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by several more of the same until, at last, the voices of other attendants could be heard from the hall.

"Please..."

"...don't harass the guests..."

"...time for that later..."

Eventually, the banging on the door subsided, and the distressed boy heaved a sigh of relief. He then realized that everyone in the room was staring at him and hastily took a seat in the corner of the room, alone and away from the door.

"That makes twenty-three guests," Sebastian murmured.

The presentation continued and concluded without further interruptions. The attendant bowed and said, "Please wait patiently while we prepare your requested refreshments." The other staff members bowed as well, and they all left the room together, closing the door behind them.

Light conversation emerged from the guests and continued for the better part of an hour. By that time, many of the assembled people were growing bored and wondering when the servants would reappear. They never did.

"Hey... Is it just me or does something smell in here?" Korra said aloud.

"I smell it too," Mako answered.

"The smell is getting stronger," said Luke as he and Cecily pinched their noses.

Suddenly, one of the guests collapsed, his electric rat crying out in surprise. Everyone else stared at him for a second, before rising from their seats in panic as they realized what was happening. They started for the door, but Kazuma, who reached it first, stopped them. "It's locked."

The gray-haired boy, Hiroshi, fell to the floor, along with Miku and Len a moment later. The other guests were starting to feel light-headed as more toxic gas flooded the room. Soon, Pikachu, Ayano, Cecily, and Britain were unconscious, as well, and then came Naruto and Sakura. To Sebastian's dismay, Ciel's posture slumped and his face hit his table as he passed out, despite efforts to hold his breath. Mako, Korra, Light, and Tsubaki fell next, followed by Luke, Kazuma, and America, who went down trying to break the door open.

Sebastian, Kid, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ryuk were the only ones that remained conscious. They looked at their fallen companions, then at each other, curiously, acknowledging the fact that none of them were human. Suddenly, they could detect a change in the putrid smell of the gas. Shortly afterwards, the four shinigamis went out cold, leaving only the demon butler awake.

After a couple minutes, two attendants wearing gas masks exploded through the door, and, upon seeing Sebastian standing, drew shotguns and opened fire on him. Finally, the butler collapsed.

"... Did we kill him?"

"It'll take a lot more than a couple bullets to kill that one. Honestly, I believe we will have to shoot him multiple times before we arrive at Mishiranu Isle."

* * *

America woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Everything around him was dim gray. His inability to see anything else caused him panic, but then he realized that he did not have his glasses on. America felt across the flat surface he sat upon-a stone floor-until he located Texas and placed the frame on his face. The country then studied his surroundings.

He was in a very small room, which was a little wider than a bathroom stall. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all made up of drab gray stone. The room was completely empty, save for a tiny wooden table with a dim lamp and small speaker set on it. There were no windows, not even a door in the room. America wondered how he got there in the first place.

In a flash of recollection America remembered everything: the planned vacation with his brother, the cruise ship, the toxic gas. The country felt worry spread through him. He hoped Britain was okay. He hoped no one was bombing his homeland while he was away.

The speaker on the table choked out a sound filled with static as it turned on, interrupting America's thoughts. The nation looked at it curiously.

"Hello!" a female voice said, the static fading and the sound becoming clearer. "Congratulations! You have been selected for the first annual Anime Games! The object of this game is very simple. All you have to do is kill all other contestants and be the last one standing!"

_Kill all other contestants?_ America echoed. _What kind of sick joke is this? Not cool at all!_

"There are some rules, though," the voice continued. "Only one victor is allowed to leave the arena. The Games will continue until one survivor is left. Also, if at least one participant does not die every day, the tracking devices that we injected into your bloodstream while you were unconscious will explode and _everyone_will die!" The girl's voice said this with sadistic enthusiasm. America simply stared at the speaker in blank incomprehension.

"Also, anything you find on the island is useable. There is a large pile of supplies and weapons open to players at the start of the Games. More supplies and weapons are scattered across Mishiranu Isle.

"That's all you need to know! Good luck!" The girl said excitedly. Then the speaker shut off.

The nation still half-believed this was not happening, but his other half was mentally preparing him for the unexpected challenge_. I'll have to find Britain... And a gun or two. I'll save both of us; I don't care what that girl said. I'm the hero here!_

A section of the wall trembled then lowered into the floor, catching the country by surprise. Behind the wall stood two bronze doors. They slid open and revealed an elevator. America was obviously expected to enter it, and, having nowhere else to go, he did. As it rose, the walls of the elevator did not follow, and it became a simple rising platform. Looking up, America could see a bright light growing larger as he ascended. Finally the platform rose past the dark underground shaft and stopped on the surface of the island.

America blinked in the sunlight, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He scanned the area when he could see again. The other people from the ship were here also, in this meadow, standing on platforms like his own and blinking. They were arranged in a large circle around an enormous pile of bags and weapons. Behind America, about a hundred yards away, was the tree line, forming another circle around the grass. A countdown started from some hidden speakers.

"60, 59, 58..."

The country searched the ring of contestants and found his brother Britain. "Britain!" he yelled happily, and the other nation looked at him. America stepped off his platform and ran towards Britain.

As soon as he stepped off the platform it exploded, sending America flying through the air.

* * *

"Britain!" yelled one of the contestants, and Kid turned to look at him. He watched as the man stepped off his platform. The whole piece erupted into flame without warning, sending the poor guest across the sky. His legs-or what was left of them-flew in a different direction.

"America!" Britain screamed in absolute horror, though he did not dare step off his platform to assist his brother. America hit the ground face first and somehow managed to remain conscious. He groaned, pushing himself up with his arms. Everyone in the competitors ring watched him with dread and studied his severed body with disgust. America turned to look at his stumps of legs, but before he managed to do so, yet another mine went off directly under him. The delayed landmine was much stronger than the exploding platform, sending America high into the air. He returned to the ground in pieces, charred flesh scattering across the clearing. A moment later, a single red firework rocketed into the sky and exploded.

"Please do not step off the platforms until the Games have begun," came a female voice a couple of seconds later.

No one talked. No one breathed. The death of America had a permanent effect on the players of the Games. With his end also came the end of any doubts regarding the situation. They all knew what was happening was, in fact, reality, and their lives were at stake. They tensed as the count-down continued.

"46, 45, 44, 43..."

Kid's eyes swept across the circle of opponents until he found Tsubaki standing on a platform some distance away from his own. She found him a moment later. Kid reached out and extended his hand to her, and the chainscythe nodded. Kid nodded in response and turned away.

"38, 37, 36, 35..."

The grim reaper's attention shifted to a strange opponent opposite him in the circle. He had never seen this repulsive person before now. Had it been on the ship? It stood about ten feet tall, and its indigo head was much too big for its blue body. The creature's eyes were distorted, one much larger than the other. On its face was a permanent grin. Above all of that, the creature was entirely naked. The thing was a blue demon: the Ao Oni.

Hiroshi, who stood on a platform next to it, was shivering noticeably and glancing at the ugly blue creature fearfully.

"24, 23, 22, 21, 20..."

Britain was still in disbelief. His younger brother America, who had always been much stronger than him, an undefeated champion nation, had died just like that._ I'm dreaming... There's no way... Nations cannot be killed that easily! There's no way he's gone!_

"12, 11, 10, 9, 8..."

Around the ring, the players tensed, getting ready to take action.

"7, 6, 5, 4..."

Kid took one last glance at Tsubaki, but she was not looking his way.

"3, 2, 1. Let the Games begin!" the voice shouted as an obnoxiously loud buzzer went off.

Immediately, everything became chaotic.

"TSUBAKI!" Kid shouted, jumping off his platform toward Tsubaki. He accidentally crashed into Ciel and they both hit the ground, but Kid got up immediately. After avoiding a bloody bullet that Sebastian threw at him, Kid called again. "Tsubaki!" He spotted her running towards him. Tsubaki jumped as Kid summoned his skateboard. He got on the skateboard and caught Tsubaki, who had transformed into a chainscythe. Then Kid turned his skateboard and flew for the trees. Tsubaki's handles burned his hands, but he bit his lip and kept going.

Many of the contestants sprinted toward the trees. Kazama's eyes turned blue as he called the power of his contract, and he flew away. Others ran for the pile of supplies in the center. Miku managed to grab a pistol from the pile before running away. Cecily took a sword and a steel helmet. Sakura took three kunai, and Naruto picked up a strange black notebook labeled "Death Note." He would have gotten more supplies, but upon seeing Light Yagami running at him murderously, holding a knife poised, Naruto ran toward the trees. Sakura followed him. Ash and Pikachu grabbed a backpack from the pile, but before they could get away, the Ao Oni stepped in front of them. With a mighty roar the Oni lunged forward and swallowed the Pokémon trainer whole. Pikachu saved himself just in time by jumping off Ash's shoulder. He witnessed Ash's demise and yowled "PIKAAA!" in grief. The Oni, having finished eating Ash, turned on Pikachu. The electric rat unleashed a bolt of electricity on the Ao Oni, causing it to stumble backwards. Pikachu darted into the trees as another red firework sailed into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 is here~ It was written by my partner, KAC. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2**

Light sighed and rested against the trunk of a tree. And he was pissed. Only he could use a Death Note, and some blond kid had gotten to it first. "Ryuk."

The Shingami, who had been picking an apple at a nearby branch, looked over and chuckled. "Hey Light. How are you going to get out of this?"

"I'm still thinking about that. How come you don't just kill everyone with your Death Note?"

"That's a good question. But I lost it when I woke up in that stone room," Ryuk chuckled. "This should be interesting."

_What? Now there were two Death Notes out there?_ Light ran a hand through his hair. _Well._

* * *

Pikachu ran through the forest, relieved to be in an area that resembled his natural habitat. But he couldn't shake the image of Ash's death from his mind. He would get revenge on that blue monster, or whatever it was, if it was the last thing he did. It didn't even look like a Pokémon.

"Pika..." he muttered and dashed through the forest at a greater speed. He rammed into a blond boy a bit older than Ash. Pikachu immediately growled and prepared to shoot a Thunderbolt at the boy, remembering the rules of the game.

"Aww, you're so cute!" The boy admired, picking up and startling the mouse out of his attack, making him squirm to try and escape. "And yellow! Like a banana!"

Pikachu stopped squirming and tilted his head, not knowing how to go about killing his new opponent.

"I'm Len. And I'm going to name you Banana." Len beamed a smile at Pikachu.

Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu."

"Is that your name? Pikachu?"

He nodded.

"I wish Miku could see you...but I don't know where she ran off to."

Pikachu didn't know who this Miku was, or even if he wanted to meet her, but he figured he could stay with Len for a while.

* * *

Britain's thoughts were racing as he fought with a younger boy that summoned fire with his hands and feet. How could America just die like that? What would become of his country? He dodged a fireball and reflected another one back using his magic. And how would he himself survive?

More questions than answers stuck in Britain's head as he shot a spell at his opponent. The boy was an experienced fighter, he could tell, but something was holding him back. The scarf. It looks like he didn't care where he was hit, except for the fact that he tried to prevent the garment from suffering any type of attack.

Britain smirked. He shot two beams of magic, one aimed at the ground, and the other at the boy's scarf. The boy panicked and ducked into the way of the other beam, enveloping him in pink sparkly magic, making him dissolve into the air. The sound of the firework exploding signaled the firebender's death.

Britain wiped his hands free of magic dust on his pants and continued deeper into the forest. He needed to think of a plan to survive this thing. He looked to the setting sun as a boy jumped through the trees overhead.

* * *

Naruto leaped through the trees at ninja speed, disappointed at the weapon he got stuck with. How could he use a book to kill people and get out alive?

He landed on a tree branch and carelessly flipped through the book. It held entirely blank pages. "How the hell is this useful?" Naruto scoffed, tossing the notebook to the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki needs a better weapon than this," he muttered, jumping over a few branches. Immediately his heart wrenched and he fell to the heavily vegetated ground, dead.

Light smirked from the branch below the one that Naruto had previously landed upon with the Death Note in his hands. Now he just had to learn the rest of the contestant's names. And then there was Ryuk. The smirk on Light's face grew as the firework's light slowly faded from the sky. He would figure that out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Violent deaths in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

**Chapter 3**

Ciel waited in the bush without making a sound. He had taken cover there from the beginning, just waiting and hiding. Eventually he had fallen into a light sleep, the ground under the bush being soft and strangely comfortable. (Now that he thought about it, the bush had a foul scent that had probably knocked him out.) When Ciel awoke, the sun was sinking below the horizon and his limbs were stiff from being still so long, but still he remained. Finally, after what felt like forever, he uncovered himself and looked around. There were no other humans-or shinigamis or whatever-in sight. A couple of feet away the bushes and trees opened into the circular meadow where the supplies were piled.

Ciel stood and, brushing leaves and twigs off his clothing with his hands, headed to the pile of supplies. Now that everyone was gone he could take as much as he needed in no hurry. Halfway there, he stopped, scowled, and, revealing his marked eye, yelled, "Sebastian, get back here now!"

His voice echoed through the trees. Half a minute later, the demon butler appeared in the clearing before him. Sebastian bowed.

"My apologies, Master," said Sebastian. "I was going after that boy with the stripes in his hair."

"I could have been killed, you idiot," Ciel said grumpily.

Sebastian smiled. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up and stand watch while I gather supplies," Ciel barked, moving to the pile. He grabbed a backpack and examined its contents.

"What do you plan on doing now, Master?" Sebastian asked, still smiling. "This is quite a game."

"It is a game, though," Ciel answered. "I never lose a game." The boy wondered if Sebastian could still somehow follow him if the demon died on this island. After all, if Ciel was to win this game, his butler must die.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she leapt from tree to tree. He had taken off like wind, and she was trying desperately to keep up.

She didn't really want to work with the blonde, but Naruto's nine-tailed fox was sure to be beneficial to his allies. Sakura was to stay with him, at least for a little while, and take advantage of his strength. She would kill him personally later. Sakura was still angry over the Naruto-kissed-Sasuke thing.

A familiar splash of orange caught Sakura's eye, and she looked down to see Naruto's jacket below her. She jumped down and found Naruto Uzumaki, dead and cold. Sakura gasped, more in surprise than sorrow. Looking over his body, Sakura could see no wounds.

"That's disappointing," she sighed, steeling herself against her true emotions.

Suddenly leaves rustled and a figure moved into her view. Sakura looked up. Cecily Campbell stood with a sword and shield raised. She had found the shield in the forest, as there was nothing of the sort available in the supply pile.

"You shouldn't go around the forest yelling like that," Cecily said with a smirk. "You could be discovered." Cecily's face became serious as she heaved her sword and charged at Sakura. But the ninja was already gone. A moment later, Cecily felt the cold tip of a kunai at her throat.

"Don't talk like that if you can't act like that," Sakura said, smiling, pressing the kunai deeper. Cecily scowled, pulled her head forward, and snapped it back quickly. Her helmet amplified the power that which the head butt slammed into Sakura's face. She staggered back, and Cecily freed herself. She swung the sword but Sakura regained her bearings soon enough to leap out of the way. Brandishing two kunai, she jumped at Cecily. The two became ensnared in a deadly dance, neither able to strike nor allowing strikes to be dealt. At last, they backed away from each other, panting.

Another figure appeared from the trees, looking riled. "Luke!" Cecily cried with joy, turning to him.

Sakura saw her chance. One second of distraction was enough. She flung the kunai with extreme precision. It embedded itself in Cecily's partially exposed neck and a red fountain spouted from the fatal blow. With a startled gasp she fell to the ground. Luke's eyes widened and he ran to kneel at her side. Sakura fled.

The firework exploded.

Luke's face twisted with rage and pain as he ran after Sakura. He almost didn't notice that the horrifically ugly blue monster had stopped chasing him and disappeared completely.

* * *

Kid and Tsubaki reached a beach at the edge of the island just as dusk settled over them. The grim reaper stumbled off his skateboard and dropped Tsubaki into the sand, chest heaving as he fell onto his knees. Tsubaki returned to her human form and stood over him with concern.

"I'm alright," Kid gasped.

"No you're not," Tsubaki said firmly, taking hold of his arm and examining his badly burned hand. She wished they had grabbed a backpack from the pile earlier, but that couldn't be helped now. Tsubaki lifted her head to look around. Luckily she saw a small hut tucked into the far end of the beach, next to an ascending cliff. She pulled Kid up off the ground. "Maybe we can find some kind of salve in that hut."

They made their way toward the hut and tried the door. It was open, so the two peeked inside. After confirming that the hut was vacant, Tsubaki explored the contents of a small cabinet. It was as if the previous occupants of the hut knew they were coming; the cabinet held a container of ointment and a roll of bandages, along with some dry biscuits.

"Here," Tsubaki said, bringing the ointment and bandages to Kid. She proceeded to rub the medicine onto his red palms, and the pain in Kid's face eased visibly. Then Tsubaki carefully wrapped the bandages around his hands.

"You're not wrapping them evenly," Kid muttered, but he did not attempt to adjust them. In exchange the chainscythe arranged the bandages to mirror each other, to Kid's satisfaction.

When Tsubaki was done, Kid exited the hut. He walked out onto the beach and after taking a breath, the shinigami shot his hands forth with concentration. Ghastly figures appeared at his hands and flowed outward as a glowing skull symbol formed in the sand before him. The light from the symbol reached out into the air in front of Kid. But, instead of creating an image of Lord Death as it was supposed to, the light suddenly flickered and the whole display exploded in Kid's face. He was thrown backward into the sand but not injured.

"Kid!" Tsubaki cried.

"I don't understand," Kid said, spitting sand out of his mouth and standing up. "It's never done that before."

"Does that mean...?"

"We can't contact my father," Kid affirmed, "so we're stuck here."

"Can't you use your skateboard to fly us out of here?" Tsubaki asked, but Kid shook his head and tapped his wrist to indicate the explosive tracking device.

Abruptly, a speaker rose from the depths of the beach sand near them. Kid and Tsubaki looked at it warily as it buzzed.

"Hello!" came the familiar female voice. "Every night at this time the names of the deceased will be listed, in order of death."

* * *

"America, Ash Ketchum, Mako, Naruto Uzumaki, and Cecily Campbell."

"Mako?" Korra yelped. "Mako is dead? That's impossible!"

Ayano looked at her pitifully from her kneeling position. They had met in battle some hours before and decided to put their differences aside and cooperate to find their friends. Ayano was still amazed that this girl sitting before her could manipulate three of the four elements!

"It's not true..." Korra whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Ayano scooted closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We can avenge him," the pink-haired girl offered. With a sudden anger, Korra leaped up away from her.

"Did _you _kill him?" Korra accused.

"What? No! Of course I didn't!" Ayano responded, standing as well. "Think, Korra! Mako's firework was the third one, right? I was already fighting you by then!"

The fire in Korra's eyes faded and she exhaled slowly, looking at the starry night sky past the trees. _These stars are different from the ones at home,_ she thought. _I want to go home..._

"Are you sure this fire is a good idea?" Korra said, returning to her usual behavior. She gestured to the burning pile of branches that they had gathered. The smoke from their fire was rising high into the sky.

"It's fine," Ayano answered confidently. "We're using ourselves as bait. If anyone comes to try to kill us, they'll get burned." She drew her hand into a tight fist for emphasis.

Korra wasn't sure she liked the idea of being bait.

They sat by their fire for a long time during the night, but no one came to challenge them. Finally, as Korra was starting to fall asleep, Ayano nudged her.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

Korra listened alertly. She could hear the faint but sure sound of large footsteps, definitely approaching them. "Get ready," she said to Ayano, standing.

Ayano nodded and summoned her magical sword Enraiha. The blazing sword formed in her hand. Korra's feet slid into a strong earthbending stance as the volume of the footfalls increased.

Their opponent stepped into the firelight. Its deformed eyes stared blankly at them, but its malicious grin unnerved the two girls. Suddenly, the blue monster lunged towards Korra, opening its mouth to reveal horrific fangs. Korra gave it a mouthful of rock, jumped back, and kicked fire into its eyes. The Ao Oni stopped and Ayano rushed forward and swung Enraiha. The metal sliced into the blue skin and its flames singed the wound.

"We got him!" Ayano yelled triumphantly. But the Ao Oni didn't seem to be affected by its wounds, only delayed. It continued to advance on them. While Korra and Ayano continued to batter it with flames, rocks, and water, the monster could not be stopped.

"Ayano," Korra said between heavy breaths after a half hour of retreating. "I think we'd better run. We obviously can't beat this thing."

Ayano scowled in the face of losing, but she nodded. Then she and Korra turned and bolted through the trees with the Ao Oni lumbering after them.

"It won't leave us alone!" Ayano cried after failed attempts to lose it.

"Um," Korra said as she tried to think. "Climb a tree. That thing is too big to follow us into a tall tree."

They soon found a suitable tree and started climbing through the branches. The flames of Enraiha faded and Ayano used her golden sword to chop off branches below her and Korra so that the thing couldn't follow.

The Ao Oni paused at the tree and looked up at them. Then it lifted its leg and kicked the tree. The whole plant shook and Ayano lost her balance, slipping off her branch. Korra lunged for her hand, but she was too late.

The Ao Oni jumped and reached for Ayano's foot. It grabbed her and pulled her foot hard. Ayano shrieked as she descended.

"Ayano!" Korra screamed.

Ayano didn't fall. Instead, the Oni swung her around by the foot and slammed her into the ground. Korra closed her eyes, but she could still hear her partner's high pitched scream, abruptly cut off by a sickening crunch.

When she opened her eyes, the Ao Oni was gone. Ayano's body was illuminated by the bright red firework in the night sky.

Korra would never be able to forget the sight of the girl's bloody head, crushed like a pumpkin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This Fanfiction can be very violent. Read at your own risk.**_

**Chapter 4**

Hiroshi drummed his fingers against the stone floor of a cave as he learned of the deceased contestants. So the Ao Oni was still out there. Hiroshi shivered at the thought and tried to think of a plan. All he was good at were puzzles and running away from things. He knew the Ao Oni was faster than him, but much less intelligent.

"How did I get myself into this nightmare..." he groaned softly. He blankly wondered which nightmare was worse: the mansion or the island.

Hiroshi sighed and curled up on the floor. He had already made sure that the cave couldn't be seen easily from the outside, but he still fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"What a great vacation," Rangiku noted sarcastically, scouting for other contestants from a tree branch.

"You're not the only one complaining," Toshiro replied, turning around to look at her from the branch opposite hers. "Let's just take their lives and battle each other in the top two."

Rangiku nodded and smiled grimly. "Been nice knowing you." She knew of her captain's abilities and doubted that she would live to see the end. An almost silent chuckle jostled her out of her thoughts and she looked back at Toshiro. "Did you say something?"

"No," he replied, "do you think it's one of the contestants?"

She squinted at the trees and the ground. "I don't see anyone," she reported, relaxing. "Must have been my imagination."

* * *

Pikachu carried a basket of fruit through the forest, mainly filled with bananas, much to his new friend's delight. They leaned against a tree and ate together, Pikachu nibbling on a mango and Len inhaling a banana. Instead of a fire, the Pokémon had set up an Electro Volt to sit in the air in front of them.

"Fruit makes a good dinner, doesn't it?" the Vocaloid noted, attempting small talk.

"Pika," Pikachu murmured in reply.

"Come on, can't you say something else?" Len asked, poking the mouse's cheek.

Pikachu shook his head and looked away, cheeks sparking a little.

"You sure?" Another poke earned the boy a yelp and a finger injury. "That hurt..." he complained, sucking on his finger gingerly.

"Chupi," Pikachu apologized. It wasn't as if he could have warned the other.

A rustling in the nearby bushes startled them both and Pikachu extinguished their source of light with a wave of his tail.

A pigtailed girl stumbled out of the bushes holding a gun shakily and looking around her in the darkness.

Len gasped excitedly and said with a smile, "Hey, it's-"

However, his sentence would never be finished, for Miku had fired the pistol in surprise. The bullet ripped through the blond's chest and lodged itself in the tree behind them.

The firework lighted the scene and Miku's eyes widened and watered as she realized what she had done. She cried out and grasped Len tightly in her arms, a pained smile frozen on his face forever. The blood spread from his shirt and dirtied her shirt and hair, but she didn't care.

Pikachu looked up at her sadly ans she seemed to notice him for the first time. She reached over to pet the mouse. "Were you his ally?" she whimpered between sobs, examining the lost banana peels on the ground.

He nodded. "Pika..."

"I don't know what that means, but thank you for being with him." Miku smiled through her tears. Then the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come out, and Miku dropped her eyes to the glazed eyes of her friend.

"I failed you," she breathed. "I'm sorry." She closed his eyelids gently.

* * *

Luke spotted the pink haired ninja a ways ahead. He increased his speed of chasing the girl, intending to avenge Cecily. But he soon skidded to a complete stop as an indigo monster streaked through the forest and engulfed Sakura without warning. Luke turned and fled in the firework's light, knowing the monster was unstoppable. He wondered how he could end the creature's life as feelings of rage and revenge slowly ebbed away.

The Ao Oni was disappointed at its most recent snack. Despite the abnormal amount of trees, it still raced through the area at light speed, searching for a flash of gray. It wanted to make sure Hiroshi's death was slow and painful. And it would kill anything else to get that wish.

"That's three more deaths since the announcement," Tsubaki noted with a worried tone, watching the firework's red fade to the night's regular black.

Kid sat down in the hut, claiming it as their shelter for the night. "There's something out there. Something asymmetrically horrible."

Tsubaki nodded and sat down beside him. "In that case, I'll take the first watch."

"Okay," Kid agreed, moving to a more comfortable position. "Just make sure my sleeping is symmetrical."

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Will do."

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter (along with all other even chapters) was written by my partner, KAC. Neither of us mind reviews *hint hint* so please comment! Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is a very violent fanfiction. Descriptions of deaths of loveable/good characters can be very graphic. Read at your own risk.**_

**TAG Chapter 5**

"Young Master, please wake up. I do believe we will have to move from our spot."

Ciel opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "What is it?" he asked Sebastian, who was kneeling beside him in the tent that they discovered buried in the supply pile.

"There is something... _inhuman_ making its way to us," said the butler. "I believe it is in our favor to move out of the way. Quickly."

"Fine," Ciel grumbled as he got up and left the tent, replacing his eye patch. After Sebastian folded the tent neatly, the butler picked up his master and jumped away. He was just in time, too. Behind them, a naked blue creature gave chase.

Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulder and stared at the Oni. "What is that thing?"

"It's a demon, but of a more _primitive _mindset," Sebastian answered as he raced through the night's shadows. "Such an absolute repulsion. It soils our reputation," he added, exhaling.

Sebastian was much faster than the Ao Oni and they escaped it in no time. When the demon was certain that it was gone, he set Ciel back on the ground. They had just barely started walking again when a competitor with reddish brown hair crashed into Ciel, sending them both to the ground.

"Will you people stop running into me!" Ciel growled as he pushed the other person off of him and got up, steaming. "Sebastian, kill-"

"Wait!" the young man cried as he stood up. "Don't kill me!" He held one hand up to signal stop. In his other hand was a black notebook, which he had somehow held onto despite bumping into Ciel.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I know how to escape this place!"

"Don't be absurd. The tracking device will explode if you try to escape."

The brown-haired boy grinned. "I've removed my tracking device."

Ciel blinked. "How did you manage that?"

"I... Tell you what. You and I should form an alliance. You'll help me win my boat back, and I'll remove your tracking device."

Ciel hesitated, but then he said, "Deal." He extended his hand and the other shook it.

"What is your name? Or should I just call you kid?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"I an the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. And this is my butler, Sebastian."

The young man frowned. "Sebastian? I think I've seen you before. Have you ever lived in Tokyo?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I doubt you've met me. At this moment my full name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am not any Sebastian you might know. Might I ask for your name?"

"My name is Hisoka Satou," he answered, surpressing a smile. _I won't tell them my real name. I alone know the importance of names. _He tightened his grip on the black notebook. "Let's get off this island as soon as possible. I have a plan."

* * *

Kid yawned for the umpteenth time as he leaned on the wall of the hut. Tsubaki had come to wake him a little more than an hour before to switch places for the night watch. The shinigami hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, but he didn't complain. The chainscythe had already given him more sleeping time than they had agreed on. Kid figured this was because she felt bad for burning him. _She didn't have to do that, though. It's not her fault that our soul wavelengths weren't synced. _

Kid stayed on watch for hours longer, idly drifting through varied thoughts. Eventually, the sun started its gradual ascent from the far side of the island.

"So we've survived a full day without any real confrontation, aside from that butler that attacked us at the clearing," Kid contemplated. "I doubt that this quiet will last for much longer." Looking toward the brightening sky, he added, "I should wake Tsubaki soon."

Suddenly, the shinigami became aware of a new pain in his bandaged hands. Was the ointment wearing off? Kid stubbornly chose to ignore the sting. He was a shinigami and was more than capable of coping with it, he told himself. However, as each second passed, the pain intensified. Within less than a minute Kid was pacing the beach and desperately trying to distract himself from his hands. Finally he gave in, ripping off the wrappings with his teeth to inspect his injuries.

He gave a startled gasp. The ointment, which had been pale white and soothing to the touch only an hour ago, had turned a sickly black and burned more than fire. As he watched in stunned silence it started to sizzle. The increasing pain snapped Kid out of surprise.

"Gyah!" Kid cried, trying to shake the ointment off of his hands. Drops of the oozing black liquid fell into the sand, but most of it remained firmly attached to Kid's skin. At this point Tsubaki came out of the hut.

"Kid, I heard you-what are you doing?" she asked when she saw the reaper pathetically waving his arms about.

"My hands are burning!" he replied frantically. The black acid was almost unbearable now. It felt as though he had dipped his hands in deathly cold water and then into lava immediately after. Kid didn't know how to get rid of the stuff, but if he didn't do it soon, he knew he would lose his hands entirely.

"Um," Tsubaki said, her mind racing. "I could get some water-" She stopped. The only water source currently available was the salty ocean.

Death the Kid understood why she stopped in mid-sentence. He also understood that there was no other choice.

He hurried into the low tide, stepped in until he was almost knee-deep in ocean water, took a deep breath, and plunged his hands into the sea. Kid grimaced. It did little good in dulling the pain. Instead, the burning sensation was replaced by a stinging one, the chill of the water only slightly easing his agony. The black acid was apparently prone to water, as its effects had stopped growing. However, some of it was still stuck to his red flaking hands and Kid knew he'd have to rub it off.

Tentatively he brought his hands together under the water and rubbed them together, slowly. Again pain shot up both arms and made the shinigami cringe, but he kept rubbing. Finally, all of the acidic solution was gone, along with a large amount of the skin on Kid's palms. There was only the sharply stinging feeling left.

Tsubaki watched the whole incident in paralyzing horror. _This was my fault, _she thought._ I gave him the ointment... No, I burned him as well. I bet he hates me!_

Around her, the wind picked up drastically. Her long ponytail twisted and slapped her face, forcing Tsubaki to pull it aside and hold onto it. She turned to the edge of the forest, where the wind was coming from. It grew stronger and stronger still, displacing sand and leaves. A low, mischevious laugh emitted from the trees and rode the wind source, reaching Tsubaki's ears with little resistance.

Soon after, a figure with brown hair and glowing azure eyes followed the laugh. He, Kazuma, grinned and his eyes started turning red. "I've never legally killed anyone before. This will be fun!" The wind accelerated,causing thin trees to flatten. Sand flew everywhere and forced the weapon and meister to close their eyes.

"Tsubaki, transform!" Kid yelled into the wind.

"But your hands are-"

"TRANSFORM!" the reaper yelled stubbornly.

Tsubaki hesitated. _If I don't cooperate our wavelengths won't match... My only other choice is hurting him more... _"Right!" she answered, leaping towards Kid as she became a chainscythe.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and the sand settled as Korra came from the trees and slammed a large rock into Kazuma's head from behind. "Hey! Ayano was looking for you!" she shouted.

"Ayano?" Kazuma said, his eyes flickering to brown for a second. Then his eyes became red again. "She's dead now. I found her body. I'm going to kill the one who got her, and everyone else, too!"

Kazuma flung black wind blasts at the Avatar. She nimbly jumped out of the way, avoiding most of the hazardous wind, and earthbended a block out of the ground to stop another blast. Then Korra kicked the block and sent it flying toward Kazuma, who pushed it aside with a gust of air. Following the stone block was a stream of water that turned to ice as it shot toward Kazuma. He flew out of the way and continued to attack Korra.

As the two element masters battled, Kid and Tsubaki watched. Evidently the pair had been forgotten. The reaper waited alertly for a chance to jump into the fight.

Kazuma sent wind-blades flying towards Korra. She barely managed to evade them; one grazed her shoulder. The wind contractor grinned and black winds circled him like a twister. "You're strong," he told Korra. The winds spun faster and faster and faster still, the friction from the speed generating electricity. He launched the lightning at the Avatar, who was thrown off guard by the strike (she thought only firebenders could create lightning) Korra screamed as the electricity ran through her body, but Kazuma heartlessly increased the voltage. Finally, he stopped, allowing the waterbender's charred body to collapse in the sand. A firework soared above their heads before exploding.

Kazuma relaxed and looked at Korra's body. "She was strong.. Like Aya-"

Suddenly, the contractor's head flew from his body, completely sliced off by a large, five pointed shuriken. His body and head fell to the ground, bathing the sand in crimson. The shuriken returned to Kid's hand, transforming back into a chainscythe.

Death the Kid studied the body of his victim as another red firework joined the fading light of the previous. Then, as Tsubaki returned to human form, he shook his head.

"Damn, I missed," Kid muttered. "Now look. His neck is uneven." He sighed and turned away from the bodies. "Well, at least we've gotten our soul wavelengths to match, Tsubaki. That should make this contest easier."

Tsubaki nodded.

"Let's get off this beach," Kid said, casting one last glance at the bodies. "It's getting crowded."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Although this fanfiction does not have a mature content warning, it is indeed very violent. Be cautioned before you read.**_

**TAG Chapter 6**

Ryuk flew lazily through the forest, eating an apple and chuckling. Things were getting interesting.

The shinigami's first thoughts were to get back with Light, but then he realized that the boy was no longer in possession of Ryuk's death note.

_And what was that blue creature?_ Ryuk shivered at the thought. _It looked utterly unstoppable; it definitely had a place in the top two if someone didn't stop it. And who did it come here with? Were there two of them?_

He then thought of the orange haired shinigami. Even on the boat, he had noted that she looked remarkably human, along with her white haired friend and the boy who's hair was decorated with stripes. But now they were all in a game of death.

Ryuk finished his apple, engulfing the core, and laughed. "Things are getting very interesting indeed..."

* * *

Britain panted with exhaustion as his blood soaked hands clutched a tree and a firework lighted the early morning sky, showing the torn remains that was once Luke. Britain hadn't found a place to sleep and had been awake through the night, and that last fight had done him a number, tearing his spellbook to shreds and leaving a nasty gash in his shoulder.

He needed to find shelter, and fast.

Stumbling through the forest, Britain made his way through the thinning trees to a small stone clearing with dead branches scattered everywhere. Tripping on one of the branches caused the man to fall and reveal a decently sized hole in the ground. He crawled inside to see that it opened up to a big cave. However, he soon found that it was already inhabited. And that the boy was shakily pointing a gun at him, fear reflecting in his huge glasses.

"Please leave. You'll lead it here," Hiroshi warned, in a remarkably steady tone.

Britain raised his hands. "I dont mean harm, I just need a resting place, and some time to bandage myself." He pointed to his torn uniform and the injury underneath.

Hiroshi lowered the gun slightly. "I understand. But you also have to consider that I could just kill you now." Hiroshi shuddered a little. He wasn't a murderer. He couldn't shoot this man, but at least he could try and scare him away.

"You won't shoot me. I can see from your eyes that you've never killed before," Britain examined. "I should know. I've been in too many wars as it is."

All of a sudden, Britain cursed and leaned against the wall. "Bloody hell, why did I have to go and think about that git?" he mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. The blond man was breaking inside from his brother's loss. All the memories of America flashed back to Britain. He cried in front of the gray haired boy, exhausted and heartbroken.

Hiroshi dropped the gun and bowed his head slightly. "I can see I've brought back some bad memories."

Wiping his eyes, Britain stood up slowly. "It's fine. My brother came here with me, the one that exploded before all this began."

"I'm sorry," Hiroshi sniffled. How sad to lose a brother in this chaos. He would have been glad if the Ao Oni was obliterated.

Britain shook his head and looked at his wound. "Well, I'd better-"

The man was cut off mid-sentence by a sword jetting out of his chest. A firework could be heard as another country was proven dead.

The sword was removed and the body fell to the ground, revealing his murderer, a white haired boy. He wiped off the sword gently. "I wonder how my Zanpakuto even got to the arena..." he mumbled.

Hiroshi yelped and ran past the boy for his life, not looking back at the poor man or the Shinigami that had killed him.

* * *

The firework awoke a girl sitting in a tree for shelter, and she almost fell to her doom. She clutched the tree trunk, fixed her pigtails, and looked up at her ally, the electric mouse. She could see that Len had liked the creature; it appeared both friendly amd feisty. And it was yellow.

Miku yawned and stretched, staring at the empty sky. However, the slight peace was soon ruined by a distant crackling that grew louder and louder with each passing second. It was a wildfire. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Pikachu and scrambled down the tree. Pikachu awoke and, seeing the situation, dashed away in one direction. Miku followed in a sprint, figuring the rat knew where to find water. They raced through the trees as the flames grew closer, seeing no signs of water. Finally, a glint of blue could be seen ahead and Pikachu junped into a small pond. Miku leaped in desperation, her skirt and ends of her hair getting singed as she landed in the water. Immediately the fire was extinguished and the two contestants looked at each other in confusion.

"I think they're messing with us, whoever came up with the games," Miku sighed, examining her hair.

Pikachu nodded and floated around in the water. He wondered just when he would be killing this poor girl.

* * *

Hiroshi sprinted through the trees, looking behind him only to find that the white haired Shinigami wasn't in pursuit of him. He slowed down eventually coming to a stop, resting against a tree. He needed a weapon if he was to fight against anyone. And there was that spontaneous wildfire that he had seen from afar.

A knife, a gun, anything would do. Hiroshi shivered, thinking of the Ao Oni. What could kill it? Who could kill it? At this rate, it would destroy everything in its path, eventually winning the games.

A slight rustle in the bushes brought Hiroshi back from his thoughts and he took off in another sprint, not wanting to engage in battle.

The boy would never find out that it was just a squirrel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is a violent fanfiction. If you cannot handle vivid gore, do not read.**_

**TAG Chapter 7**

A loud, ominous rumble caught the attention of Light, Ciel, and Sebastian as they trudged through the greenery. They stopped, alert eyes sweeping their surroundings.

"Where did that come from?" Ciel asked softly, unwilling to break the silence.

"Look there," Sebastian said, pointing. Ciel and Light followed the direction of his finger.

At the edge of the forest currently visible to them, trees were cracking and falling into the ground. At the same time, an enormous opening in the dirt continued to widen as the earth split across its jagged line. The soil started to quake as it came nearer to the trio.

"Let's go!" said Light, grabbing Ciel and Sebastian by the wrists and pulling them along before they could react. They sprinted as fast as they could, but the crack caught up to them. The ground beneath Ciel's feet fell away, along with himself, Sebastian, and Hisoka. The red-haired boy managed to grab onto a solid chunk of rock as they fell into the crevice. Sebastian caught Ciel by the hand and grabbed Light's ankle as the rest of the rock fell away, revealing a very, very long fall.

Light's fingers were slipping; he had one hand on the rockside and one on his Death Note. "Do something," he said, looking down at the two Englishmen.

"Yes, Sebastian, do something," Ciel agreed.

The butler nodded, then in one swift movement flung his master skyward, up and out of the gap.

"Aaah!" Ciel screamed as he flew through the air.

Meanwhile, Sebastian heaved himself up, stepped on Light's shoulder and jumped, grabbing Light's arm at the same time so that the two of them soared toward even ground. They landed on the earth a safe distance from the gap. Sebastian then stood and caught Ciel as he fell and set him gently on his feet.

"You could've done that without throwing me," Ciel muttered. Sebastian chuckled.

"That was impressive," Light said with false enthusiasm. "You're not human, are you Sebastian?"

"You see," answered Sebastian with a sly grin, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

_I'd better kill these two quickly, before they find me out,_Light thought. "We're almost to the boat. Let's keep going."

* * *

The Ao Oni wandered the forest with boredom, scattering all wildlife in its surroundings. It was enjoying the freedom to kill in this game. Not only are its victims stupid, but they are numerous as well! Back at the mansion, snacks usually came in only in groups of four or five.

Now the blue demon was becoming picky; it felt that eating the contestants would be as easy as walking. It even let some of its snacks get away. The only problem was Hiroshi. The Ao Oni could not find the boy anywhere! As it took note of each new firework alight in the sky, the Oni hoped that none of them signaled Hiroshi's death. The Oni wanted to kill Hiroshi personally. Hiroshi would taste delicious; the demon drooled at the thought of ripping his smooth flesh and munching on his bones.

A visible flash of white hair caught the Oni's attention. Hiroshi! It went after the white-haired boy with inhuman speed, tearing down trees as it went. The boy looked over his shoulder, saw his persuer, and broke into a sprint. However, the Ao Oni would soon overtake him.

On normal occasions the Ao Oni played with its food by allowing the victim to think he escaped before appearing again for the kill. In this case, as soon as it got the chance it grabbed the boy. He gave a cry of alarm and dropped his sword, struggling to free himself from the meaty blue hand.

The Ao Oni stared at his catch. This was not Hiroshi. This boy's hair was more spiky and eyes more confident. The demon let out a roar of outrage and slammed the boy into the ground. It then picked him up again and repeated the action several times until its anger faded. The Ao Oni looked again at the unconscious, broken, bleeding body of its victim. Then it scooped him up and dropped him into its slobbering mouth, snapping it shut with a smothered _crunch._

The Ao Oni continued its search as another bright red firework was released into the air.

* * *

Hiroshi kept running without looking back. All he wanted was a safe place to stop and think. In the little spare time he had, Hiroshi contemplated about the explosive tracking device. If it can be safely injected, he concluded, then it can be safely extracted.

Eventually Hiroshi came to a clearing. At first he thought it was the center clearing, but he then realized that it was much smaller. Also, an average-sized two-story house stood in the center of the grass. It appeared to be vacant.

"An abandoned house in the woods. Where have I seen one of those before?" Hiroshi muttered sarcastically.

Nevertheless, he approached it and tried the front door. It was unlocked. "You'd think by now I'd've learned my lesson," he said as he went inside. The door closed behind Hiroshi, but when he turned the knob from the inside it remained unlocked. Satisfied, Hiroshi looked around the house. It appeared to have belonged to a chemist or other scientist, because there were test tubes and labeled containers covering small tables and lining shelves.

Hiroshi smiled. "This is perfect! Now I can test my theories and figure out how to remove the tracker."

For the next few hours Hiroshi tinkered with his tracking device and the equipment, praying that he did not accidentally set it off. He uncovered some of the attributes of the strange substance and recorded them in a notebook he found.

_1. It is a liquid metal solution that is accepted by the human immune system (possibly made with human elements?)  
2. It flows through the bloodstream but does not leave the veins/arteries  
3. It can somehow wirelessly connect with the game masters (being a tracking device and all)  
4. A certain radiation wave emitted from the game masters can cause it to catch flame and combust inside the bloodstream  
5. When someone dies, or the heart stops, it sends a wave signal to the game masters (that's how they know when to launch fireworks!)  
6. It tends to be drawn to platelettes_

"Well," Hiroshi murmured as he studied the results. "Looks like I can use some of this information... If it takes a specific radiation wave to set off the bomb, then the wave will touch everyone, right? That means they can't blow one person up and spare everyone else. So, individually, we can do what we want... But in terms of escaping, they can still track us down. In that case the device needs to be removed in order to escape.

"Hmm... It's metal.. And for some reason attaches to platelettes in the blood... Oh! I wonder if this will work." The gray-haired boy rummaged through the abandoned house until he found what he was looking for: a magnet. It was only a simple refrigerator magnet, but he figured it was good enough. Hiroshi returned to his research and picked up a scapel that he found earlier. He wiped it on his shirt, rolled up his sleve, and carefully cut a slit into his left arm. Hiroshi cringed but let his blood fall. Then he took the magnet and held it over the cut. _When my platelettes come to close up the cut, the liquid metal will follow. Hopefully it will be attracted to this magnet..._

Eventually a silver substance came through the cut and came up to meet the magnet. "Yes!" Hiroshi said with a triumphant smile. He waved the magnet around his arm, trying to catch every piece of the metal. Finally, there was no more metal to be swept away by the magnet. As Hiroshi bandaged his arm, a firework sailed into the reddening sky. The boy laughed.

"My tracking device can no longer sense my heartbeat. The game masters think I'm dead!"

A wide grin stretched across his face. "Now all I need is a boat or plane to get away. I wonder what happened to the cruise ship? There were emergency rafts on it. That ship had to land here to get us here, so it's gotta be on the island somewhere."

Then Hiroshi heard the front door open, and large, heavy, familiar footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Shit!" Hiroshi cursed under his breath. _"It's here!"_

Maybe it had not noticed him yet. Hiroshi quietly slid open the window as the footfalls grew louder. Then he realized that he was on the second floor of the house. _Too late to go downstairs,_he thought as he jumped from the window. He landed on a windowsill on the first floor to break momentum, then jumped down to the ground unharmed. Hiroshi fled from the house, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the window break behind him. He saw the hideous blue creature coming after him, drooling.

Hiroshi ran as hard as he could. Miraculously, he stayed ahead of the demon. Just as he thought he would get away, the ground beneath him fell away and Hiroshi plummeted into darkness.

* * *

Miku and Pikachu wandered aimlessly around, looking for food. They were not starving yet, but it was best to find edibles before they reached that point.

As they walked, the earth started to shake. "What the-" Miku started, but as the dirt cascaded downward, she and her ally slid along with it. They stayed on top of the rock fall until it slowed and stopped, leaving them at the bottom of a deep chasm.

"That's just great!" Miku said as she stood up with Pikachu on her shoulder looking up at the cliff top. "How are we supposed to get back up there?"

"Pika," said the yellow mouse.

So their search for food became a search for a way back to the surface of the island.

The Vocaloid and Pokémon walked along the rocky bottom of the crack as the sun sank lower in the sky. A buzzer sound bounced around the chasm's walls, startling the two.

"Hello!" said the female voice. "Here is the list of the deceased, in order of their deaths: Ayano Kannagi, Len Kagamine, Sakura Haruno, Korra, Kazuma Kannagi, Luke Ainsworth, Britain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Hiroshi. The disqualification amount is really climbing! Keep it up guys!"

"D-disqualification?" Miku whimpered, tearing up a little at Len's name. "Is that all it is to them?"

Pikachu nuzzled her pitifully.

"No, no! I was... So close..."

"What was that?" Miku asked in surprise. It was a male voice, coming from somewhere near them. But the increasing darkness made it hard for her to see. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She drew her pistol.

The voice was quiet. Then, he said, "I'm unarmed. Please, help me."

Miku moved closer to the voice. He sounded like he was in pain. Then she could make out in the darkness the body of a boy. His legs were twisted at unnatural angles and his right arm was pinned under a large boulder. His left arm oozed blood from a huge gash that had probably opened when he fell.

"How... How can I help you?" Miku stammered, trying not to look disgusted.

"Your gun... I want you to... Shoot me. Shoot me and burn my body..." the boy gasped.

"What?" Miku gasped. "I can't!"

"Please! Please, you don't understand," he pleaded. Then, after a steadying breath, he asked, "H-have you seen that b-blue monster?"

Miku nodded and Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger.

"It wants to eat me," the boy explained. "I c-can't run from it anymore. I can't move. P-please, I don't to die like that!" Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over his face. "Kill me and b-burn me! Don't let it eat me! _Please!"_

Miku took a slow, shaky breath. "Okay."

The boy relaxed, and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The Vocaloid aimed her pistol at his head. He closed his eyes. She turned away as she pulled the trigger.

Once the last echoes of the shot faded, Miku turned back to the boy. His smile was still on his face, but unlike Len's smile, his was peaceful.

"Let's finish this job, Pikachu," the blue-haired girl said to the mouse. Together, they gathered branches and sticks from trees that fell into the crevice. Then they arranged the wood around the boy's body. Miku stepped back as Pikachu struck a branch with a thunderbolt, and the whole pile caught on fire.

They watched the large fire slowly burn out. "Hey, there was no firework for him," Miku realized. "That's weird."

"Pi," agreed Pikachu.

"Well, we'd better get out of here before someone finds this fire," she said. The two fled the scene.

* * *

The Ao Oni marched across the wide crevice angrily. It had him! He was right there! But he slipped away _again!_

Then it stopped, sniffing. The demon looked to its side, where a pile of smoldering ashes lay next to a large rockfall. This was where Hiroshi fell. The Ao Oni bent over to sniff the ashes, then straightened and let out an outraged, bloodcurling roar. Someone else killed Hiroshi! And burned his remains! Now the Oni would never be able to taste his flesh!

Its roar shook the island as much as the day's earthquake. Finally, the sound died out.

The Ao Oni picked up a handful of ash and let it fall from its fingers. It made a decision: it was going to kill everyone else on the island. Slowly. Painfully.

The blue demon ran off into the blackness, growling.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a violent fanfiction. Read at your own risk.

TAG Chapter 8

Rangiku fell back against the trunk in pure shock. Her captain was dead? Now only she could make it back to the Soul Society to tell everyone of what had happened.

She gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto, Hynecho, and looked down. "And he had his Zanpakuto too.." she whispered. The Shinigami then shook her head and looked to the skies. No worth crying over him now. She had to avenge him and get out alive.

* * *

The next morning, Death the Kid's eyes sparkled as he looked at their stock of food. Not only had Tsubaki been considerate enough to arrange it into a symmetrical pile, but every individual fruit was symmetrical as well. He circled the pile, smiling and nodding. However, as he picked a delicious looking apple from the top, the entire stack collapsed into a scrambled heap.

Kid stared at it, then back to the apple, then back at the pile. He finally screamed, dropping the apple and dropping to the floor of the shack, butt in the air.

"I am a horrible person! Only an asymmetrical wreck such as myself could ruin such a beautifully symmetrical piece such as this! Oh, I am a complete piece of trash! I cannot be forgiven!"

"It's fine," Tsubaki said, patting his back in comfort. "I can rearrange them so they wont fall over."

He looked back at her, nose dripping. "You would do that for me, asymmetrical garbage?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Of course."

Before they could attend to the fruit however, an inhuman roar could be heard from not-too-far away. They both raised their heads, Tsubaki transforming to a chain scythe. Kid, grabbing Tsubaki, jumped on his skateboard and they soared off to the sky, soon seeing the cause of the noise.

It was the Ao Oni, raging and tearing through the woods like nobody's business. However, it seemed to sense the two, looking up at them and roaring. Kid swallowed and flew away as fast as he could.

* * *

"Do you hear that, master?"

Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked back at his butler. "You're being paranoid, Sebastian," he said, continuing along the beach. "Now, Hisoka was it? Now, Hisoka, where would you think your boat has gone?"

As his master and their ally conversed, Sebastian thought of the demon's cry he had heard. Sure, it was a cry of battle and rage, but it also was one of defeat and loss. The demon was still a demon, and was expecting to eat the soul of his master, or something similar to that of a master. But the demon hadn't got the snack it expected. Sebastian smiled to himself, wanting to watch the damage it will cause, keeping his master and himself out of harm's way, of course.

What kind of a butler would he be if he couldn't protect his master?

* * *

Ryuk flew through the forest looking for an apple. He could care less about trying to win, considering that these contestants didn't know how to kill a Shinigami of his kind.

He looked down and saw the orange haired Shinigami he had grown attached to. Rangiku, that was her name. Her partner had just been killed; Ryuk had assumed they were partners considering their way of dressing. The woman could be able to see Ryuk slightly if she tried, considering she wasn't human, but not completely if she didn't have his Death Note.

A roar made both Rangiku and Ryuk look to where it was comig from. A boy on a skateboard flew past at an unbelievable speed, followed by the demon that had managed to be faster. Suddenly, the Ao Oni stopped and looked at Rangiku, eyeing its new prey. It smacked away the sword she held, leaving her defenseless.

Rangiku shut her eyes and turned her head, accepting death. At least she tried. A loud, sickening crunch without any pain caused her to open her eyes.

Ryuk had protected her, shielding her and getting eaten by the Ao Oni instead. Rangiku recognized the fading spiritual pressure as the one that was watching her for the past couple days.

"Thank you," she murmured, smiling and fleeing as a firework lit the sky.

* * *

The Ao Oni looked after her, enjoying his new snack. He would get her later. This Shinigami tasted of immortality, death, and...apples. The taste of apples was very strong, actually. The blue demon swallowed, finishing its meal, and continued through the forest. It wanted to find those other contestants that had slipped away. It spotted a yellow mouse holding a mango in its mouth and gave chase, clutching the rat in its hands before he could get away. Pikachu panicked, struggling as best he could and trying a Thunderbolt. The Ao Oni growled and squeezed, suffocating the Pokemon and cracking his bones. Yet another firework sailed into the sky and the Ao Oni dropped the limp body onto the ground.

* * *

The sun was already dropping on this absurdly short day. A buzzer sounded, and to no one in particular, the female voice said, "Here are today's deaths: Only Ryuk and Pikachu. How disappointing."

* * *

It was past dusk when Kid and Tsubaki found an old, two-story house in the middle of a small clearing. After making sure it was vacant, they decided to stay there.

"Tsubaki," Kid said as they nibbled on the biscuits that they found at the beach hut. "You've been very quiet."

"Oh. Uh, I was just... I feel bad about killing that boy on the beach. His soul wasn't a Kishin egg, right?" she asked, sighing.

"It wasn't. And his death has been eating at me, too," Kid admitted. "But we have to face the truth... We're going to have to kill innocent people if we want to get off this island."

"You keep saying 'we,'" Tsubaki whispered, "but only one of us is going to leave here."

"You're right. Let me correct myself. You're leaving the island."

"Me? But what about you?"

"I'm going to protect you for as long as I can. I owe you that."

"But-"

"Tsubaki, you're not my weapon," Kid insisted firmly. "It is not your duty to protect me. Don't try to change my mind about this."

Tsubaki remained silent.

"Besides, if I return home without you, Black*Star will kill me himself." Kid gave a small chuckle. "Now, I'll take the first watch," the reaper said. He watched the chain scythe dejectedly climb the stairs to the bedroom, then sighed and looked around the kitchen. "This place reminds me of Professor Stein's lab," he muttered, shivering.

After making sure that all the windows and doors were locked, Kid decided to fix up the run-down house. He started going through each room, arranging the bookshelves symmetrically.

When Kid got to the last room at the end of the hall on the second floor, his gaze dropped to the bloodstain on the floor. Next to it lay a kitchen magnet in a splash of a strange metallic liquid.

The Shinigami shrugged and covered the stains with a research table tucked into the room's corner. As he picked up the notebook papers littering its surface, he stopped to leaf through them.

"This is research on the tracking device," he mused. Then realization struck him. "Wait, is this..?" Kid moved the research table again and rubbed the silver liquid with his finger. Then the grim reaper stood, his eyes wide.

"Is this real? Can the tracking device really be removed?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is a very violent fanfiction. Viewer discretion is advised… and if you've been loyally following our story up to this point, thank you! **_

**TAG Chapter 9**

For the eighth time, Kid flipped through all the notes on the tracking device that he found on the table in his and Tsubaki's temporary shelter. Frustratedly, he confirmed that whoever had been here and gotten rid of the tracking device had not left instructions on how to do so. Kid could only guess that there was a magnet involved, but he had no idea what else was needed. Was the bloodstain on the floor part of the process, or did someone get attacked in this room?

"Did this person cut it out?" Kid wondered aloud as he picked up the scapel he found and studied the blood on it. The blood seemed to be as old as the spill on the floor, but he did not know for sure. And even if it was the same blood, how could he know that the scapel was used for the device and not as a weapon?

Kid looked at the splash of silver liquid on the floor. Obviously someone had successfully figured it out, so it _was_ possible. _Maybe I'll just try cutting..._

"And then what?" The reaper asked himself. "If it doesn't work I'll only end up hurting myself even more."

Abruptly, the shinigami felt something unusual in his bloodstream. _Something... Solid?_ As he paid more attention to it, he realized it was starting to spread. It was starting to hurt as well. Kid put a hand on his side, wincing. _My tracking device is solidifying? Do the game masters know what I'm doing and are trying to stop me?_The precipitate formed along his bloodstream, blocking blood vessels and causing buildup. Kid fell to his knees and coughed up blood as some of the buildups burst. The solids reached the vessels in his lungs, interrupting his breathing. The grim reaper gasped for air, but he could not get enough. Finally, Kid's vision went black.

* * *

"My boat is in there," Light told Ciel and Sebastian as they crouched in a bush outside a large cave on the northwest side of the island. "Some wild dogs chased me away from it. If you get it back for me, I'll tell you how to remove your tracking device."

_These two are very naïve,_ he thought to himself, smiling inwardly. _I can't believe they are still following this lie. I guess I'm good at this game now._ In reality Light had no intention of telling them how to get rid of the explosive tracking device. He had no idea how to do it, himself. _The only way I'm getting out of here is by winning.  
_  
Meanwhile, the Earl Phantomhive had similar distrusting thoughts. _Hisoka is a suspicious individual... Everyone on the island possesses inhuman abilities. Hisoka appears to be ordinary, but I doubt that he is. At any rate, Sebastian will be able to kill him if he tries anything.  
_  
"Sebastian, here are your orders," Ciel said, turning to his butler. "Get rid of the dogs and secure the boat."

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian. Then he and Ciel left toward the cave. Realizing that they left Hisoka behind, Ciel turned to look at him.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll just wait here," said Light. He hugged the Death Note so that the front cover was hidden by his shirt.

Ciel's eye narrowed suspiciously. "I'll stay as well."

"Uh," Light said tentatively. "Actually, you really need to go with Sebastian..." His voice lowered as he said, "I need to... Use the bathroom..."

"Oh! In that case, I'll leave you to it," the Briton said awkwardly before hurring after his butler.

When he was sure Ciel was gone, a smirk played on Light's face as he flipped open his Death Note.

Hisoka hadn't been lying when he said that wild dogs chased him from the cave, as Sebastian realized when he entered it. A large pack of even larger dogs lay sleeping around an underground waterhole, which most likely led into the ocean. A small dinghy was anchored next to the water's edge. _So Hisoka wasn't lying about the boat, either. But it would be awfully hard to sail through the ocean on that pitiful vessel,_ Sebastian thought. Then he saw a shadow pass over the light from the entrance and looked up to see the Young Master entering the cave. "Do be careful, master, it would be a shame for _you_to wake them," Sebastian said softly, putting his finger to his lips. "Also, if you would kindly look away while I take care of these oversized vermin."

Ciel turned and faced a wall of the cave. As he waited, he noticed something rectangular sticking out from behind a large rock. Ciel picked it up. It was a black notebook, very similar to the one Hisoka carried, although the front cover was more intricate. Curiously, Ciel flipped it open as a pack of large, terrified dogs fled from the cave and Sebastian chuckled. The first page described the notebook as a "Death Note" and explained how to use it.

_If this is real...! Hisoka has my name!_Ciel's heart skipped a beat. "Sebastian!" he yelled urgently, "Kill Hisoka! NOW!"

Sebastian nodded and left the cave, brandishing a silver knife. He searched the undergrowth for the red-brown hair and caught sight of Hisoka. Then the demon flung his knife, nailing their ally in the back of the head. Blood spurted from the wound as he slumped over, on top of his notebook. A firework announced his death.

Sebastian pushed Hisoka's torso off the notebook and picked it up. Hisoka had been writing something as he died.  
_  
Ciel Phantomhive  
Sebasti_

The butler dropped the Death Note with shaky hands and quickly ran back into the cave to check on his master.

The Earl Phantomhive lay on the cold ground, gasping unevenly and clutching his chest. "Master!" Sebastian cried as he rushed to Ciel's side and knelt. For the first time, the butler did not know what to do. What could he do? How could he stop his Young Master's own body from hurting him?

"S-Sebas... Stay w-with..." Ciel choked out, but he was unable to complete his sentence.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian murmured, taking Ciel's head in his lap and stroking his hair, as if this would soothe his master's pain. Ciel's breathing became quick and shallow when he lost consciousness. Eventually it slowed, then stopped.

"Master," Sebastian breathed. "Master please, stay with me!" He put Ciel's head on  
the ground and moved him so that he lay on his back. Then Sebastian placed two hands on Ciel's chest and started pressing down, hard, at regular intervals. The CPR was in vain, and Sebastian could see that, but he refused to accept it. Even after he heard the sound of the firework he kept trying.

Ciel's body became cold as Sebastian finally admitted defeat. "I'm sorry, master. Forgive me... I failed you..." the butler whispered. He gently picked up Ciel's hand and removed his blue diamond ring, placing it securely in his shirt pocket. Then he planted a parting fatherly kiss on Ciel's forehead, stood, and walked out of the cave.

Once outside, Sebastian turned around and punched the rocky entrance as hard as he could. The stone fractured and fell, sealing the cave closed. Sebastian gave one last bow. He fingered the ring in his pocket.

"I will see to it that your soul has its revenge, my lord."

* * *

Kid opened his eyes, slowly. He lay in the center of a large bed. Daylight streamed in from a window. What happened? How did he get here?

Then Kid remembered the events of last night. He sat up, checking his chest and side for signs of the solid, but it was gone. The tracking device had liquified again.

"You're awake," said a voice next to him. It was Tsubaki, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What time is it? How long was I out?" Kid asked.

"It's a little past noon. You've been unconscious for about half of a day, only," Tsubaki answered. Kid sighed with relief. "What happened?" The chainscythe asked worriedly. "I woke up this morning and realized that you never came to wake me for the watch. I found you on the floor, barely breathing! Did someone attack?"

"No. I was trying to see if I could remove the tracking device."

"Is that even possible?"

"Someone who was here before us did it. Did you see the silver liquid on the floor? Anyway, I think the game masters attacked me through the tracking device. They already let one person get away with removing it; they don't want to let anyone else do it as well."

"That makes sense," Tsubaki said thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. There's breakfast downstairs if you want it. Afterward... Well, we shouldn't stay in one place for too long."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This fanfiction is extremely violent. Read at your own risk.**_

**TAG Chapter 10**

Miku called and searched for Pikachu, unaware of the Pokemon's death. He had gone to look for shelter and food for them, and had not returned since. Worry increased in her as she continued through the forest.

A splash of yellow caught her eye and Miku ran to it. It was indeed Pikachu, but the body was limp and lifeless. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stroked the rat's short fur.

"You were a good friend. To both of us," Miku whispered.

"And you are an easy opponent."

Miku felt the cold blade of a sword press against her neck and she whimpered in fear. "I mean no harm."

"I'm certain you don't, but you'll have to be killed anyway. Besides," the sword pressed deeper, "it's better that it was me instead of that monster. It even got to your friend there."

Something in Miku snapped and she hit the sword away with her pistol, spinning around and aiming it at heer opponent. The woman had a big bust, striking orange hair and eyes with a look that could kill.

Rangiku eyed the weapon before uttering a laugh and advancing towards the Vocaloid. Miku yelped and pulled the trigger, but it failed. The girl was pinned against the tree with the sword aimed to her heart.

"You might want to check your ammo next time," Rangiku said with a smirk. "Except for the fact that there won't be a next time."

Miku swallowed, thinking frantically. _I can't die here. I'm so close!_

An idea struck her and she emitted a high note, so high in fact that the birds scattered from the trees and Rangiku's sword vibrated uncontrollably.

"Haineko!" Rangiku cried out in fear, before the sword shattered like glass.

Miku smiled and picked up a knife from the ground.

"Your voice is very powerful, girl," the Shinigami acknowledged, "but you can't kill me with a knife."

"I wasn't planning to kill you," Miku replied darkly. "Just injure you so you can't run."

Thoughts ran through Rangiku's head and she gasped. "You don't mean to-"

Miku suddenly plunged the knife into Rangiku's leg, pulling it out and stabbing the other one.

"Have fun," Miku whispered, dropping the knife and walking away.

Rangiku cringed and sunk to the ground. "But that thing will kill me!" she shouted into the trees. But no answer came. "That girl...she has a darker side to her..."

* * *

Miku walked through the forest when she looked up. "Oh my god, I just did that!" she realized. She knew she could have her bad moments but even if she survived, she couldn't live with the guilt of leaving Rangiku to that thing. She ran back, coming to a river and running along it. Where did she come from?

Suddenly, Miku tripped on a rock sending her into the intense current of the river. She swirled around in the water before managing to come up for air. The river carried her along further and further, but when Miku tried to swim she cringed in pain and clutched her left arm. It must have been broken. The current became more violent, increasing both Miku's speed and her feeling of panic. She was thrown against rocks in the river over and over, but still managed to stay afloat and alive.

A distant crashing sound made Miku look ahead of her. A waterfall ended the river, signaling certain death. The girl panicked and looked around for something to grab, but there was nothing. Even the rocks were slippery and beyond hope. As she fell over the waterfall, she closed her eyes and cried.

"I'm sorry."

A firework turned the sky red.

"There's another one," Tsubaki noted as they flew through the trees. "How many contestants do you think are left?"

"I haven't been counting," Kid replied. "Not very many though."

"I think we're the only team left," Tsubaki said. "Is that good?"

"As long as I can keep you alive, then yes. We might even make it to the final two."

"But then I would have to kill you!"

"I won't put you through that," Kid assured. "I would have to make sure my own death is in a symmetrical fashion."

They heard a scream through the trees below and saw a woman sit against a tree. Her legs were soaked in blood as she tried to aid herself. The wounds kept gushing blood and she was frantic to stop it.

A rumble nearby caused the woman to work faster at binding the wound. She would never be successful however, for the Ao Oni erupted from the trees and proceded to crush its foot on the woman.

Kid looked away as another firework set off.

Static cracklings alerted all of them and they looked around for the source. A speaker sat on a tree branch and the woman began to speak out of it.

"Congratulations contestants! As you might know, you have made it to the top four! Please make sure that one of you makes it out alive!"

* * *

"The remaining contestants are as follows: Death the Kid, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Sebastian Michealis, and our very special star, the Ao Oni!" The static stopped indicating the end of the message.

Sebastian stood and looked to the skies, smirking slightly. The primitive demon, a Shinigami, and the weapon girl. This would be easy.

* * *

_**It seems we are... *sniff* ...coming close to the end guys! I hope you enjoy the final chapters! Any thoughts on who is going to win? Please review, thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This fanfiction is VERY VERY violent. If you can't handle graphic descriptions, don't read! I'm warning you! **_

**TAG Chapter 11**

"We're two of the last four," Kid said with satisfaction. "This whole crazy contest will be over soon. What do you think we should do? Look for the others or wait for them to come to us?"

"Maybe we should wait for them," Tsubaki replied thoughtfully. "But first, let's move to a better spot for fighting."

"Good idea," Kid agreed, hopping onto beelzebub. "We need to find an open space-"

Out of nowhere, a huge blue wall appeared in front of them, speedily approaching. No, not a wall; it was the Ao Oni!

"Not good!" Kid shouted. He angled his skateboard and performed a ninety-degree turn straight upward, and not a moment too late. The Ao Oni's hand closed around the air where he had been half a second ago.

Even though Kid flew high above the treeline, the hideous blue monster followed him on the ground, staring up at him.

The reaper pulled his skateboard into a hover and looked down at the demon. "Well, Tsubaki, I suppose we could stay up here for a bit and figure out how to deal with that asymmetric abomination."

"Kid, look!" Tsubaki cried urgently. "Behind you!"

Kid turned and saw Kazuma flying about one hundred feet away. He was headless.

"What the?" the grim reaper gasped. "He's dead! How is he here?"

* * *

Sebastian half strolled through the forest, his confidence high. He figured he would run into one of the last contestants eventually. From there, it was a simple game of darts.

He walked next to a river and noticed a shadow in it. Sebastian peeked into the river and saw the dead body of a girl with long blue pigtails.

"I wonder how many bodies are actually still on the island, with that primitive demon taking all the snacks it can get," he said thoughtfully, looking at the girl.

Her hand grabbed his ankle, taking Sebastian by surprise. He took a step back instinctively, dragging the girl out of the water as she gripped him tightly. The girl looked up at him with a sinister grin. However, it was obvious that she was dead; her eyes were rolled back and she was pale and cold. Sebastian noticed something else: a twinge of metal hue in her skin.

"Metal?" the butler pondered as he broke free of the girl's grasp. She stood and advanced, silently grinning. Her motion seemed to be mechanical, as if she was being controlled...

"Ah..." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Are the game masters using the tracking device to manipulate the movement of this girl? Quite clever."

The zombie girl was joined by a broken, barely operating yellow rat and a young blonde boy with a bullet hole in his chest.

Sebastian's grin widened.

* * *

Kazuma relentlessly blasted winds at Kid and Tsubaki, making it very hard to maneuver in the air. Below, the Ao Oni stood like a hideous blue puppy waiting for its master, staring up expectantly.

_We can't keep this up. We'll fall,_ Tsubaki thought frantically. _But if we land, the demon will get us instead...  
_  
"Kid, I have an idea, but you'll have to use my enchanted sword mode," she said.

"What? No, I can't! I'd be asymmetrical!" he complained, dodging another wind blade. But he did not see the follow up wind blast that Kazuma threw, and it hit Kid's skateboard and knocked him off balance. Despite the reaper's best efforts, he fell off the board and plummeted toward the trees.

Kid hugged Tsubaki's chainscythe form close to him, both to keep her from stabbing something accidentally and to protect her as he fell. They hit the treetops and fell from branch to branch before landing ungracefully to the ground. A tall man dressed in a black suit stopped in surprise as they landed in front of him, then pulled out a knife. Kid rolled out of the way as he threw it, and the knife became impaled in the dirt.

Sebastian brought out five more knives, throwing them one at a time. Kid raised Tsubaki and blocked them. Sebastian threw more knives, but he did not attempt to get closer, into the range of the chainscythe. On the other hand, Kid could not get close enough to Sebastian to strike him. They continued to skirmish, but after some time neither opponent had gained any ground.

Then the Ao Oni appeared, grabbing at Kid from behind. The Shinigami dove, and once again the Oni grabbed air. Kid tumbled and got up next to Sebastian. Sebastian glared at him, picking up yet another knife, so Kid smartly ran from the fight. Sebastian was about to give chase but the Ao Oni began to attack him.

Kid and Tsubaki reached the central supply pile when Sebastian and the Ao Oni caught up to them. Now, a huge fissure in the ground split the pile in two. Kid leaped over the fissure and landed safely on the other side. Sebastian followed. The Ao Oni watched them from its side of the fissure, growling.

"Hey," Kid said, turning to Sebastian. "Let's team up for now and kill that creature."

Sebastian hesitated, then smiled and nodded.

Kid grinned back at him, then walked to their half of the supply pile. He gently placed Tsubaki among the backpacks.

"Kid! What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Stay here. I can't let you get hurt," Kid told her, stepping back to join Sebastian, who was idly throwing knives at the annoyed monster.

"But-"

Kid turned back to look at Tsubaki. "Please. This would be a lot easier for me if I knew that you'll stay safe."

Tsubaki changed back to her human form, her eyes full of worry. But she said, "Okay... But you have to be safe, too!"

_I'm going to die, anyway,_the Shinigami thought, but he nodded. Then he went back to Sebastian.

"Oh my, look at that," Sebastian said, sounding mildly amused. "The man that was blown apart on day one... Even _his_remains are animated!"

He was right. Kid saw pieces of charred, decaying flesh moving around in the grass. He looked away, disgusted. Was all of the dead coming back to life?

"If we don't finish each other soon, we'll have to deal with the zombies as well," Sebastian informed him, amusement still lighting his features.

"That's what it looks like," Kid concurred. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, and together they jumped back to the Ao Oni's side of the crevice.

The Ao Oni went after Sebastian first, grabbing at him with its huge, meaty hands. Kid figured that was the only thing that it knew how to do. Of course, that would not allow him to get into range for close-combat.

Sebastian easily avoided its fist, and when it lunged with the other fist he planted a knife in its palm. The Oni pulled its hand back, snarling frustratedly. While Sebastian distracted it, Kid leapt onto its back and wrapped his arms around the Ao Oni's neck, squeezing as tight as he could. When this did not seem to affect the demon, Kid climbed up its head and dug his hand into one of its eyes. The Ao Oni howled in pain and tried to yank Kid off of its head. Meanwhile, Sebastian was busy filling the demon up with knives. While it appeared that the two were creating severe injuries, the Ao Oni only seemed angered, not hurt.

The demon managed to grab Kid, and his breath was squeezed out of him as the Oni used him to bat Sebastian away. As Sebastian was thrown aside, the demon looked at Kid hungrily. Then its teeth ripped into Kid's left shoulder and he cried out in pain, blood spurting through the Ao Oni's teeth. Then the blue monster did something strange; it recoiled and uncharacteristically spat Kid out like a sour piece of candy. Kid skidded and tumbled across the grass, stopping close to the edge of the crevice.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Tsubaki yelled from across the gap.

"I'm fine," he groaned, sitting up and holding his shoulder. The Ao Oni was advancing on him, opening its mouth. Maybe the first bite had surprised it, and now it was ready for the rest. The Ao Oni opened its mouth, making Kid cringe. He had no time to move out of the way. _This is it. I'm gone._

Suddenly the demon stopped. Kid looked and saw the blade of a small scythe embedded in the Ao Oni's tongue as its mouth hung open. The other side of the chainscythe fell into Kid's lap.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing?" Kid yelled at the scythe in his lap.

"Saving your life!" she replied.

"But why-"

Just then, the Ao Oni seemed to have formed an idea in its peanut-sized excuse for a brain. It closed its mouth on the scythe and pulled backward, hard. Tsubaki screamed in agony. She was dragged out of Kid's lap but he grabbed her and held her tight. The chain was very stretched now; it could break under a little more pressure.

"Sebastian!" Kid yelled. "Help us!" He looked around, but the butler had disappeared. _Dammit!_

The chain broke.

Tsubaki screamed again, louder, but Kid did not process it. He saw the chain break in slow motion, all sounds muted except the metal _clink_of Tsubaki's chain as it split. Then the whole reality of it came crashing down on the grim reaper like a tidal wave, and he shrieked, "NOOO!" His voice was more high-pitched than usual.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared again, in front of Kid, this time with forks instead of knives. "I ran out of silverware and had to get more," the butler told Kid, who was still looking dazed, staring at the half-chainscythe in his hands. Blood seeped through the metal. "I hope that it wasn't too inconvenient." Then the butler ran towards the blue demon, landing a fork in its other eye. It howled again.

As the two demons dueled, Tsubaki returned to human form. She had lost her legs to the Ao Oni. Two stumps halfway up her thigh remained. Tsubaki was breathing heavily and bleeding even heavier.

"Why did you save me?" Kid whispered, his eyes growing moist. He blinked a couple of times to clear them. "I told you that wasn't your duty. You were supposed to go home to Black*Star!"

"Kid," Tsubaki breathed, barely audible. "Please, Kid... Live to tell the DWMA what happened here. And tell Black*Star that... That I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_sorry," responded the reaper. "I couldn't protect you... I'm nothing but a filthy, incompetent piece of trash!" He swallowed. "But, I will do my best to fulfill your wish."

Tsubaki took a shaky breath and smiled. "I am honored to have been your partner these last few days. Goodbye, Kiddo-kun."

"Don't talk like that!" Kid pleaded, but she was already slipping. She had lost too much blood. "Tsubaki!" His tears finally spilled over his face as a bright red firework confirmed Tsubaki's death. However, it was only a short-lived sadness, for it quickly became anger.

Kid looked up at the battling demons with growing hatred. Those two creatures had destroyed all of his efforts to keep Tsubaki alive. Kid stood, his fists clenched. He did not realize it, but the middle stripe in his hair started to extend itself, connecting on the opposite side of his head and forming a complete band. The lowest stripe also extended itself to run all the way around Kid's head.

Death the Kid ran toward the battle with a murderous glint in his golden eyes. Sebastian glanced at him, then retreated away from the Ao Oni. The butler knew that the Shinigami could finish it off now. His strength had intensified.

"DIE!" Kid yelled at the Ao Oni. Instantly, black, skull-headed claws erupted from the shadows of his clothing and launched at the Ao Oni. At the same time the blue demon came toward Kid, determined to finish its snack.

Kid's skull claws snagged onto the Ao Oni's skin and pierced it deeply. Then, as Kid gave a signal, the claws pulled outward, ripping at the Ao Oni's skin. It roared in real pain this time, the hunger in its eyes flickering to fear for a second. The claws kept ripping.

The Ao Oni's skin came off completely in a bloody, fleshy mess. But Death's son was not through yet. The shadowy arms took hold of the skinless Ao Oni and shoved it back into the removed skin, tying the blue skin like a garbage bag.

"In the name of my father, I condemn you to an eternity of imprisonment," Kid snarled. The blue bag of skin glowed for a couple of seconds, then dulled. It was a sealed bag, much like the one that Lord Death used to contain the Kishin. The bag fell to the ground.

"That is the work of a true Grim Reaper," Sebastian murmured, slightly impressed. As he watched, the reaper boy pushed the bag to the crevice, and then into it. Overhead, a second firework colored the sky a blazing red, signaling the death-or defeat-of the Ao Oni.

Kid then turned to Sebastian, who was watching him with respect. This other demon was also part of the reason that Tsubaki was dead. _I cannot allow him to live for another minute. He must be exterminated.  
_  
The opponents stared at each other, sizing the other up. Then, Kid slid into the Reaper Combat Art: Mortal Sin Stance. Sebastian fanned forks and knives across his gloved fingers, his demon eyes glowing.

In unison, they shouted, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

_**A/N: OH MY GOSH! This is chapter 11! **_

_**If it weren't for all my supporters, TAG would not have made it this far. Thanks for motivating me! Chapter 12 - the final battle will be out soon. **_

_**Who are you rooting for? Please leave a review!**_

_**And a special thank you to those who have already reviewed! I really appreciate it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: This fanfiction is extremely violent. Don't read it if you don't like violence.**_

_**To my readers: thanks for following this story! I hope you enjoy the final battle of TAG!**_

**TAG Chapter 12**

"Let's finish this!"

Death the Kid charged at the butler, swinging his arm and causing the claw to strike into the ground, ripping the earth. Sebastian jumped out of the way and threw his silverware at the boy, who barely dodged them. The Shinigami swung his arm again, causing the claw to fire many purple bullets at the other.

As Sebastian leaped out of the way, his feet were grabbed by more zombies. Light and Britain stared up at him with blank eyes and they both smirked, clinging to his legs and crawling up his body. The butler tried to shake them off, and Kid saw this as a chance to charge at his opponent. The zombies were flung away as Kid's claws of death struck the demon from behind. Sebastian hit the ground and, seeing as he was out of knives, stood and retreated.

"No you don't!" Kid shouted, giving chase to the butler. He swung another shot at the butler, who swiftly turned to the side and picked up a sword.

"This could work as well," the demon smiled, running a finger down the blade. He assumed a fighting stance and signaled for the Shinigami to attack.

Kid charged, and so began their dance of death, with Sebastian's graceful jabs and Kid's aggressive swinging. Neither opponent managed to make a hit on the other. Also, there were the constant attacks from the zombies. They fought well into the darkness of night, for how long neither would know. Both fought for revenge, but only one would come out alive.

Kid tripped on a rock, and Sebastian took the opportunity, jabbing at the boy's face. Kid rolled out of the way and slashed the butler's side. Sebastian took a step back and, seeing the approaching zombies, attacked Kid and continued their fight. The demon advanced, pushing Kid back further and further.

The contestants soon found themselves on a cliff, Kid on the unfortunate end of it.

Sebastian pointed the sword at the boy's heart. "Now, you will die."

"That's where you're wrong," Kid replied. He jumped backwards off the cliff and summoned his skateboard. He then took off to the skies, but the butler didn't like that. He leaped upwards and grabbed onto the end of the skateboard. Sebatian swung his sword at Kid, stabbing him in the foot and causing him to cry out in pain. The Shinigami landed the skateboard and stumbled into the forest, but the demon gave chase and soon cornered him.

Kid panted and watched as the man advanced on him slowly, like an animal and its prey. Sebastian dragged a knife slowly up Kid's jacket, ripping it and posing the knife at Kid's throat.

"You... MONSTER!"

Sebastian stepped back in surprise and looked at the boy, whose eyes were glowing bright gold.

"You dare destroy the symmetry of my jacket?" Kid questioned, the top sanzu line of his hair lighting up and stretching around his head. "You'll pay for that!" His soul grew and surrounded him, changing from the regular blue to yellow. It brightened to a blinding light.

"Well. I do believe this fight has become much more serious," the butler remarked, a shower of black feathers engulfing him. "You shall have the honor of seeing my true form before you die."

The light dimmed, and in its place stood Kid, wearing an entirely white suit with three black stripes stretching around his waist. His arms had transformed into giant golden claws with white skulls on the back.

Sebastian smiled, his teeth growing and his pupils widening into thin slits. Black wings stretched from his back and he walked towards the boy, his black stilettos padding softly on the forest floor.

Kid stared at the demon in awe. "You're so disgusting... yet at the same time a work of symmetry... Too bad I have to kill you!" He put the claws together, them changing shape to that of two cannons, and aimed them at the butler. "Death cannon!"

They fired, but Sebastian leaped out of the way and smiled. Kid aimed and fired a second shot, only to have it miss again. It went this way for a while, the Shinigami attacking and the demon dodging.

Kid tried firing again, only to collapse in exhaustion. Sebastian took the chance to strike, slashing at the boy with his long claw-like nails and causing Kid to scream and cough up blood. He struck many more blows, but Kid clung to life.

"Strange, even that first attack would have killed any other," Sebastian noted. "You're not like any other Shinigami, are you?"

"Shut up!" Kid screamed, clutching his side in pain. "I don't care about that! I'm going to kill you!"

Sebastian grinned and stood. "Actually," he said, raising his foot and stepping on the boy with his stiletto. "I believe _I_ will be doing the killing here."

_One more hit and I'm dead,_ Kid thought to himself. _What am I going to do?_

Sebastian picked up the boy and smirked. He tightened his grip around Kid's throat, and struggling did nothing for him.

A nudge startled the butler and he turned around. He froze. Ciel stood there, his one uncovered eye blank and lifeless. "Sebastian..."

"Master, I-" Sebastian was cut off by Kid's hand, which had plunged into his chest and formed a claw around his heart. The demon's heart burst, and he let go of the Shinigami.

Kid stared at his hand as the firework, this one white, lit up the sky.

* * *

_**The final battle! **_

_**I hope it was everything you were looking for... So please comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like. This is my first fanfiction ever, so feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Those of you who have already reviewed, thank you so much! Seeing reactions to my (and KAC's) writing is hugely motivating.**_

_**Saskikana: You were exactly right! Good guess! :O**_

_** The epilogue will be posted soon. After that... nothing! Thanks for reading, guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of TAG. Thank you very much for reading my first fanfiction. Special thanks to KAC for your help in writing The Anime Games! Now, please enjoy the last chapter of TAG. This is Allison Emerson, signing off. I'm honored to have been your writer.**_

**TAG Chapter 13  
Epilogue**

Kid did not know what to expect now that this whole hellish nightmare was over. As the bright light of the white firework faded, he waited. Nothing happened, at first. Then in the darkness, the Shinigami could make out movement around him. The zombies! Kid took a fighting stance, but his knees buckled and he fell. He was completely out of energy. If the zombies attacked him, he would die. Would the game masters really kill their victor?

Kid's eyes adjusted to the darkness, so he could get a better look at the dead contestants approaching him. He closed his eyes, knowing he could not fight all of them. Even Sebastian was getting up again, coming to him along with the others. Everyone was there, except for the Ao Oni in its sealed prison and all of the people it swallowed.

Kid waited for them to attack him, but they stopped. Surprised, the Shinigami opened his eyes again. He let out a relieved breath as all of them stopped and knelt before him. Among the crowd was Tsubaki, kneeling as best as she could with her injury. Kid looked away, blinking back tears.

The familiar buzzer echoed across the island. "Congratulations, Death the Kid! You are the victor of the Anime Games!" Trumpets sounded through the speakers, and the gathered zombies clapped and cheered. But Kid felt out of place. He was tired and sad and did not want to celebrate his victory. _I should not be alive. Tsubaki should be standing here, not me...  
_  
The noise was giving Kid a headache. His adrenaline was fading and the wounds Sebastian gave him were still bleeding. Kid's eyesight dimmed. He collapsed onto the grass, staring up at the sky with a dazed expression. The last thing Kid saw was a helicopter, sending a ladder towards him. Then the Shinigami lost consciousness.

* * *

_Dear friends and family of our guests,_

The cruise ship that was supposed to take your friend/family member to Mishiranu Isle was struck by an unexpected storm. Unfortunately, it was destroyed. There were no survivors of this trajedy. We are very sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,  
Eric Pseudonima  
Owner of Mishiranu Resort

Elizabeth Midford's tears smudged the ink on the letter that she received as she read through it a second time, in disbelief. Then she dropped the wet paper and fell into the arms of her maid, Paula, crying uncontrollably.

"C-Ciel... Ciel..." she said between sobs.

Around the world, the same letter was received by the friends of the Game's contestants.

The Vocaloids began to compose a group song for their friends as they tearfully put together shrines for Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len.

In the USA and UK, soldiers fired solutes to their lost leaders, who had led their countries for centuries.

In Tokyo, a funeral was held for Light Yagami. Meanwhile, the Shinigamis nonchalantly discussed the loss of one of their own, Ryuk.

Bolin and Asame hugged Naga as they cried, wondering how Team Avatar could operate without Korra and Mako.

Ren Kannagi was the most devastated by the death of his sister and her boyfriend. He regretfully set fire to the shrine that the Kannagi family made for them, since they could not burn the real bodies.

All of the friends that Ash Ketchum and Pikachu had made on their journey came to Pallet Town for the funeral, sending Ash's mother their support.

Tears spilled over Lisa's eyes and she could not finish the letter that Aria showed her. They came into a tight embrace, trying to comfort the other. They could not believe that Luke and Cecily had died.

Sasuke watched his friends pay respects to the gravestones of Naruto and Sakura from a rooftop. He wondered who would be assigned to his team now that they were gone.

At the Soul Society, a funeral was held for the captain of the 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Even Ichigo and Orihime came for their friends.

Hiroshi's gravestone was placed next to those of his best friends, who had died much earlier in the Ao Oni's mansion. At last they were reunited now; Hiroshi would not be lonely anymore.

* * *

"Good morning, Liz, Patty," said Maka as the twin pistols took their seats next to her in class. Maka smiled. "I see you're here at 7 a.m. instead of 8 a.m. That means Kid still isn't back from his mission with Tsubaki right?"

"Actually, he got back last night," Liz answered. "He probably won't come to school today, though."

"Why not?"

Liz's eyebrow furrowed. "Kid was a mess when he came through the door yesterday. His clothes were torn and he had deep gashes all over his body. And he won't even tell me what happened! He hasn't said a single word since he got home."

"Oh... I wonder what happened..." Maka said thoughtfully.

Then Soul came into the classroom and took his seat.

"Where's Black*Star?" Maka asked him. "I want to ask him how Tsubaki is doing."

"He's skipping class again," the scythe answered, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk.

Black*Star was sitting in a similar position, on the roof of the DWMA. He sighed. "I'm so bored! I hope Tsubaki gets back soon. We have a lot of training to catch up on!"

"Your training would go smoother if you actually went to classes," said a voice behind him. Black*Star turned his head.

"Oh, hey Kid," he said. "You're back from your mission. Why are you here? You usually don't come to school 'til eight."

"I wanted to talk to you," Kid answered, avoiding eye contact. Kid's fists were clenched and he was shaking.

Black*Star stood up and looked at him. "You don't look so good," he said. Then he laughed. "Hey, just stick around a little longer! My awesome prescence will make you feel great in no time!"

"I'm sure it will," Kid murmured, though he obviously thought otherwise. "But listen..."

"Fine," Black*Star said, putting his hands on his head. "What's up?"

"The mission..." Kid muttered, "...was a complete failure. I barely got out alive. Tsubaki... Tsubaki is..." He swallowed. He couldn't say it. "Tsubaki sacrificed herself so that I could live. I'm sorry Black*Star, I shouldn't have let her-"

The Shinigami was interrupted by a fist in his face. Black*Star finished his swing, sending Kid stumbling backwards.

"Where is she?" Black*Star demanded.

"I couldn't bring her body back-"

Another punch had Kid skidding across the roof. He was still too exhausted to fight back, but even if he had more energy, he would not have done so. _This is my punishment for letting her die._

"You let Tsubaki die and you didn't even get her body? How the hell am I supposed to bury her now?" Black*Star yelled. "You stupid bastard! First you take my weapon, then you leave her dead! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" As he spoke, he continued to punch and kick the Shinigami. Even though the assassin was reopening Kid's wounds and causing him to cough up blood, Kid accepted each blow. It was what he deserved for failing. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?" Black*Star wailed, punching harder.

Finally, after a very long time, Black*Star's anger died down. His attacks slowed. He stopped pummeling Kid to wipe tears from his eyes.

Kid sat quietly as the assassin jumped off the roof and across other rooftops, away from the DWMA.

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Soul came onto the roof soon afterward, looking worried. "Kid!" Maka cried, eyes wide when she saw all of the blood. "We heard Black*Star screaming! What was going on up here?"

"Tsubaki is gone," Kid whispered, putting his head in his hands. For the millionth time since he returned to Death City, Death the Kid wondered why he was alive and not Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading TAG! For reading it all the way up to here, we'll give you a reward! This bonus chapter is dedicated to some of the different ways TAG **_**could have**_** gone. Thanks again for reading!**_

**TAG Bonus Chapter  
Chapter 14 (Outtakes)**

"What do you mean we can't go?" Edward Elric whined. "We haven't had a vacation in a _long _time!"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final," answered Colonel Mustang. "You two need to stay here. State Alchemists must be ready for a mission at a moment's notice. If you two are far away on some unknown island, you won't be able to respond to our calls fast enough."

Edward sighed. "Fine." He turned to leave.

"Trust me, Ed," the colonel insisted. "It would be better for you if you stay here."

The Fullmetal Alchemist left his office without responding. Mustang exhaled, as if he was relieved.

Alphonse was waiting for him outside. "So what did he say?"

"We have to stay here," Ed grumbled.

Al's shoulders drooped.

"Well, you can go if you want," said his older brother. "I'm the only one who has to stay."

"Brother, I already told you that we have to stay together! Besides, it won't be much fun if I go alone."

"Yeah, I guess so," Edward agreed. He looked at the invite he recieved one last time, thinking wistfully about Mishiranu Isle. Then he shrugged, tossing the letter into a trash bin as he and Alphonse walked off.

* * *

"Hello and congratulations!" a girl's voice said through the speaker. "Welcome to the Anime Games, where one boy and one girl are selected from a variety of realities to compete against each other!"

America laughed, despite the situation. "Man, I knew it! I knew Britain was a chick!"

Meanwhile, Ciel, Light, Ash, and Hiroshi became extremely annoyed. _Just who was she calling a girl?_

"Black*Star Black*Star!" Light cried out, running towards the ninja.

"What could you possibly need from the awesome me?" Black*Star replied.

"All I want is your autograph!" Light replied, holding the Death Note open to a blank page.

"Since I always think of myself, it's never hard to remember how to sign the name of someone as big as I am!" Black*Star laughed and signed the book.

"Thank you so much," Light remarked, laughing to himself.

* * *

"Oh, Bassy, it's so scary here!" Grell whined, clinging to the demon.

"You must know that I will eventually kill you," Sebastian replied in an annoyed tone. "Besides, with all that whining, you're sure to give us away."

A rustle through the trees caught their attention.

"Now Grell, what did I say?" Sebastian asked with a roll of his eyes.

The Ao Oni broke through the trees and growled, staring them both down.

Grell shrieked in an extremely high pitch and sprinted away as fast as he could. "_Save me Bassy!"_

"I cannot save you if you run away like that!" Sebastian called after him. "What an idiot."

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Annoying, that's right," Miku replied, shooting their balloon with her pistol. It flew all over the place, crashing into the ground.

* * *

"Soul, how will we make it out alive?" Blair whined, purring and curling around the scythe boy in her cat form.

"It's cool. You just have to make use of your magic and figure out a way to resonate souls with me."

"Easy silly! But I can tell there aren't mere humans in this game," Blair remarked, jumping off Soul's shoulder onto the ground. "Like that one."

Sebastian stared at the cat with wide sparkling eyes.

"If I may..." the butler started.

The pair looked at each other.

"...I would much enjoy petting that cat."

* * *

"What is this?" Korra wondered aloud, poking the box with a branch she found on the ground.

Immediately the box jumped and started shaking. "No one is hiding in here! I am the box of tomatoes fairy!"

An eyebrow was raised and so was Korra's suspicion. "I really doubt that," she replied, attempting to pry open the box.

"No! Don't open the box!"

The top finally came out and out popped a young Italian with a curl spiraling from one side of his hair.

"Okay I admit it I'm not a fairy at all but please I don't want to die! I'm still just a virgin! Where do you think they get virgin olive oil from?"


End file.
